The Beast
by InfinityDragonSlayer
Summary: The White Fang is on the move again, Blake has to tell her friends the truth and emotions between her and a certain blonde run high. When one day a beast looms over the school and stalks its prey, she goes searching for answers and finds more than she had bargained for. Answers which will change her life forever... (first fic) (Bumblebee with slight hints of White Rose)
1. Chapter 1: A hunter and its prey

**Hello everybody,**

**This is my first story and chapter on fanfiction! Writing has always interested me greatly and I felt inspired as I read some RWBY fanfiction, what made me write this story.**

**It's nowhere near as done, and please note that English is not my mother language.**

**Anyhow, I won't waste your time any longer, so please enjoy the first chapter of The Beast!**

**2/11/2014: Rewrote bits of this chapter.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.****

* * *

**The Beast Chapter 1: A hunter and its prey**

The corridors of Beacon were only illuminated by the moon, It was shining through the large windows which were located at both ends of the long hallway. The space in between existed of darkness and doors.

Night had fallen over the school, and the only thing that could be heard was the howling wind outside, it was storming that night. The rain was pouring down and the corridor was engulfed with the light of a lightning strike for a few seconds.

Suddenly something broke through the wall of silence, a noise that sounded like an animal, looking for its prey.

* * *

The thing was moving against the wall, trying not to be spotted by potential students who had to take a walk at night. It sounded ridiculous, but the thing wasn't taking any chances.

While moving from door to door, it was listening what was going on inside the rooms. Most of the rooms were wrapped in silence, but sometimes the thing could hear voices of people chatting, arguing and giggling. It finally stopped at a door that looked somehow familiar, like it had been there before. Holding its ear against the wood, it listened.

"Shoot, I just remembered I forgot my drawings in the classroom!" a girl yelled.

Another answered sleepy: "Don't you dare go and get them now, it's almost 1 à clock." She sounded older than the first girl.

"But I don't want anyone to find theeeem!"

"Plus I am still mad at you."

The girl grumbled: "Alright, maybe I did go a bit overboard, but you deserved it."

The other girl sounded falsely hurt: "Oh, did I?"

Another voice interrupted the argument: "Can you please shut up for one moment you two! I'm trying to sleep!"

Ignoring the remark the second voice asked: "Can you believe she wants to go inside the school at this time to get her stupid drawings?"

"Hey, they are not stupid, I put hard work into those!"

The second girl bit back: "How the heck would I know, you never let me see them!"

"That is because they are not finished, and even if they were, I wouldn't show them to you!" the younger girl stated.

The older one spoke with a mysterious undertone: "Oooh, is that so? Do you have some secrets hmm? Dark secrets? Or even dirtier..."

The younger girl sounded baffled: "Wha-What? NO!"

The third girl yelled: "I SAID SHUT UP!" before sighing. "I don't care if she gets them or not , if you two would just stop nagging already."

"You just stay here and get them tomorrow, it's raining outside" the second girl stated, "Hey, where the hell did she go?!" She sighed. "Why do I even try…"

The thing could hear footsteps coming towards the door at an alarming rate, it quickly jumped out of the way before the door slammed open and the younger girl ran towards the exit of the dorm.

This was its chance, it crept behind the sprinting girl, destined to not lose her out of its sight.

* * *

The girl was running as fast as she could, and boy could she run. She was enjoying the cold breeze of the night, however she wasn't aware of the typhoon outside. She opened the big doors to the courtyard. It was freezing cold outside, she felt herself tightening her arms to her chest and shuddered. The girl shrieked as she suddenly caught by a rain storm, so she doubled her pace, sprinting over the courtyard and past some statues of past hunters and huntresses.

'_Off course it's raining, why wouldn't it? Should have taken a jacket with me'_ she thought.

The girl jumped out of surprise and fear as a lighting strike hit one of the lighting rods of the academy. She thought she saw a shadow on the other side of the courtyard so she rubbed the rain out of her eyes and looked again. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so she decided she was imagining things.

Sneaking into the main school building, she noticed it was a lot warmer inside. She stood in the main hall, there were multiple corridors leading out of the room and a big staircase that led to the first floor.

'_Thank god professor Ozpin has installed a good heating system…'_ she sighed in relief while wringing the water out of her hair. _'Now where was professor Port's classroom again?'_ At night the building looked so different on the inside.

She thought she heard something, she stopped and listened. _'Strange, I thought I heard some banging noise in the distance…' _She stood there for about a minute and decided it was nothing. What she didn't notice was that the door where she had come from opened and closed quickly.

She ran up the stairs and came at a fork in the corridors.

'_Was it left or right?'_ she asked herself. She smiled before answered herself:_ 'Always go left.'_ . Minutes ticked away as she ran through the empty corridors while trying to read the signs on the doors. When she passed some paintings, one was of Beacon a few years ago, (there wasn't much difference between then and now, only it had less towers) She swore she had seen them before. _'This must be the right way then!'_

She skipped along happily till a thought stopped her like she ran into a brick wall.

'_I know where I saw that painting before… I just passed it like two minutes ago!'_ She smacked herself against her head as she realized she was running in a circle the entire time! _'Always go left-rule, you lied to me! Why?!' _Out of frustration, she began to mumble "Stupid hallways with their stupid turns, I don't recognize anything because it's so damn dark…" She blushed, cursing wasn't really her thing.

Like it was her last hope, she decided to turn right at the end and she stepped into a very familiar hallway.

'_Aaah yes, here it is!' _she thought as she stepped into the classroom. The classroom was like an auditorium, the desks stood in a half circle around the blackboard and stood on a slope. It weren't really tables, but more like one big wooden structure. The girl walked up the stairs toward her seat. _'My drawings should be right… here.'_

She squeaked as she saw that her drawings were still there. _'It would be a very embarrassing moment if someone would find them.'_ She sighed as she put drawings away in her pocket of her belt.

She was about to leave, until she heard something…

* * *

The thing followed the girl inside the school, it was getting excited, the expectation of meat made its mouth water.

As the girl entered the classroom, it knew this was it. The only thought it had was blood and flesh, it made its vision red and its heartbeat rose in excitement. The predator was preparing to jump its prey. When the girl turned around, it knew she had seen it, So it quickly leaped forward and upward out of her vision and landed in front of her.

It could see the sudden fear washing over the girl's face, making it even more eager to kill her. Fear was its weapon.

* * *

The girl quickly turned around as she saw something in the classroom, it was the same shadow from before! _'So I wasn't seeing things!'_ She was about to grab her weapon, but she remembered it was still in the armory! She looked back to the shadow, but it was gone. The next moment it appeared in front of her, she was confused.

"How did you…"

As she stared into those burning red eyes, filled with blood lust, her knees began to weaken. The thing hissed: "Kill her, rip out her throat..." She was scared, she had never felt this scared before in her life! Her instincts let her roll away from her invader, but it was too late.

Before she had even time to react or scream for help, she felt herself knocked against a wall. A loud breaking noise sounded in the room as she hit her head on it.

The thing growled victoriously and loomed over its prey as she fell unconscious…

* * *

**If you liked the first chapter (which I hope you did) and even if you didn't I would appreciate I you reviewed for feedback, so I can become a better writer in the future!**

**Next chapter will be less dark, just giving you a heads up!**

**See you in the next chapter (hopefully)!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting schooled!

**Note:**

**Hello everybody!**

**It's time for chapter 2! I'm excited!**

**Sorry for the delay, but I had some things (homework) getting in the way of me finishing! For the next chapters I will try to write more in a shorter amount of time.**

**This chapter is not as dark as the last one and is actually quite the opposite. Why write it then? Because I think the story needed more backbone, which is introduced right here. It may be a bit dryly in the beginning, but it starts to flow better near the end. Hopefully it will be running as smooth as butter over the next couple of chapters! Anyway I will quit wasting you're time!**

**Here is the Beast chapter duo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**25/11/2014:**** Wrote a whole new part for this chapter to deepen the plot, hope you enjoy! Chapter 7 is next, so don't worry, story is not on hiatus!**

* * *

****The Beast chapter 2: Getting schooled!****

Three weeks earlier

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, she still felt really sleepy, and looked around.

She was sitting in the chair by the desk in their room.

Confused, she began looking at the paper laid in front of her. She read: "_The Nevermore and its characteristics _by Ruby Rose? Why would I write this?" she asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly realization washed over he like a bucket of ice water, she palmed her forehead.

"Shoot, the homework for Professor Port! I must have fallen asleep last night while making it!"

Ruby checked the time, it was quarter past nine in the morning. Her heart skipped a beat as realized she was already twenty minutes too late for Grimm Studies! She crammed her unfinished homework in her pocket, took her cloak and left.

She was sprinting like only she could and while she almost flew through the corridors, leaving behind a trail of rose petals, she thought: _'Why didn't they wake me up?'_

"Yang…" she hissed, realizing her sister was probably the main cause.

* * *

As she opened the door and entered the classroom, Professor Port asked firmly: "Miss Rose may I ask you why you are too late?"

"I'm sorry professor, I overslept, won't happen again." She answered quickly as she walked towards her place.

"And do have today's homework with you?"

Ruby froze. "I have, but I fear I haven't finished it yet." Her cheeks began to red from embarrassment. She was aware to whole classroom was looking at her and could hear some chuckling in the back.

Professor Port sighed. "Hand it in anyway, I will see you after the lesson Miss Rose, now go to your place…" Ruby walked in shame to her row and when she past Yang, her sister winked with an evil grin on her face. She sat down angry besides Weiss she muttered: "You will pay for this Yang."

Weiss looked sternly at her. "Why didn't you make your homework earlier, we had plenty of time. Besides, you said you were finished a week ago."

"Weiss… please not you too…"

The lesson was boring as usual, with self-indulged Professor Port telling his fantastic adventures how he slew a pack of Grimm without dropping a sweat.

When the school bell ringed, the student made their way outside, everyone but Ruby. The girl was sitting in front of Port's desk.

"Miss Rose, you really need to start taking this lesson more seriously. This is an important part in your training as a huntress…" He continued his rant for another five minutes and Ruby wasn't really paying attention, she was thinking about how to make Yang pay. _'What if I changed her shampoo with syrup? Naah, too obvious. But what if, what if I-'_ Then something came up in her head and she immediately began smiling evilly, till suddenly: "as punishment you will need to write an essay about the Beowolf till Friday."

Ruby was perplexed. "BU-"

"No buts, Miss Rose, you will do this or you will be in bigger problems," He stated severely. Ruby sighed and strolled out of the room, she guessed her team was at the cafeteria. _'A whole new essay, you have got to be kidding!'_

* * *

At the cafeteria in question Blake was eating with Yang and Weiss, the TV screens flickered on just as the news started.

"Earlier today a bank was robbed in the middle of Vale. No one was killed or injured badly, only a few civilians are lightly wounded. The main suspects behind the heist are the notorious White Fang. However that's not been confirmed yet because the robbers were wearing balaclava's and not the infamous grim masks the members of the White Fang usually wear. Police investigations are still going on, so further details will be known later this day…"

"You think the White Fang would be stupid enough to rob a bank in the city in broad daylight?" the Faunus asked Weiss. Blake always felt sick if she heard something about the organization

"I don't know Blake, but their activity has been increasing these past couple of months."

"That is true but I can't imagine that their range of activities changed so much since I left."

"Perhaps they really needed something." Yang added to the conversation.

"What did their range of activities actually exist of when you were part of them?" Weiss was always interested in hearing things about the organization. The bond between the Schnees and the White Fang wasn't really all sunshine and roses.

It was a touchy subject, Blake never liked talking about her past. But now she sighed and answered the heiress: "Mostly sabotaging the government and the Schnee Dust Company."

"And what did you do to sabotage us? My father never wanted to tell me." She asked sternly as her voice raised. Weiss wasn't lying, Mr. Schnee actually didn't say much in general to his daughter.

Blake sighed. "Weiss, I told you before that I didn't participate in any of those activities, those were for the extremists. When the White Fang made assaults and robberies their main action, I left, remember?"

Weiss put her hand in front of her mouth. "Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry Blake, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Blake couldn't blame the heiress, she only accepted Blake as a Faunus a few weeks ago, so it must be hard to adapt. "Don't worry Weiss, happens to the best of us."

"Can you guys shut up for minute, I'm trying to think here?" Yang said irritated.

Blake secretly thanked Yang for interrupting the conversation, she really didn't like bringing up her past. But something didn't make sense in that sentence of her.

"You, Yang Xiao Long, thinking? I can't believe my ears!? It must be Christmas Morning and no one has told me!" Weiss said as she faked as if she was overwhelmed by the news.

The brawler hit her on her shoulder, the girl wincing in pain. She growled: "Shut it princess, or you'll be wishing it was Christmas Morning!" She continued cryptically: "Maybe it's not about school, maybe it's about pranking you, who knows?"

Blake waved as she saw Ruby entering the cafeteria, but stopped as she saw the look on her face. _'Oh yeah, almost forgot about that.'_

"Uh oh, someone is in trouble." Blake exclaimed as she saw the angry look on the girl's face.

"Hey sis, how was your day?" Yang asked oblivious, she hadn't noticed the face Ruby was making yet.

Ruby sat down quietly beside Blake and gave her sister a death stare.

"You are going to pay for this Xiao Long..." she grumbled.

Blake was fully aware of Ruby's rage boiling inside of her. She didn't expect this from the normally cheerfully girl, and since when did she call her sister by her last name?

"Why didn't you two wake me, hmm?" She glared daggers at Weiss and Blake.

The heiress was taken aback a bit by her partner's look, but regained her composure fairly quickly, Blake noticed that that something she was very good at, her being the ice princess and all. "I'll have you know that your sister said she was going to wake you up, so we left already, you dunce!"

"Jeez, Ruby is wasn't that bad, was it?" the blonde haired girl asked, not expecting her sister's outburst.

"I have to write an essay about the Beowolf, can you believe it?! It's not fair!" the scythe wielder shouted out, much to the annoyance of the other students

Weiss tried to calm her down: "Sshht, Ruby, calm down. I know it isn't fair, but there is nothing you can do about now."

"Besides," her sister continued, "it could have been worse."

"Thanks Yang, that doesn't really help, you know." Ruby sighed.

Blake suddenly, remembering something, started searching in her bag. _'I know I put it somewhere around here… Aha!'_ As she pulled something out triumphantly. She kept this for special occasions, and this was just as good as any. The brawler and the heiress were looking at her weirdly as she was almost crawling inside her bag, their team leader just ignored it.

She didn't care, she almost didn't care, but suddenly she smelled something familiar. Blake got back up and handed her a giant cookie.

The girl squeaked, and almost strangled the ninja as she pulled her closer for a big hug, almost rivalling Yang.

"Ruby… please… let go…" Blake tried to say while she wasn't getting oxygen.

Ruby's cheeks became red. "Sorry!" As she let go, Blake gasped for air. She started nibbling on her cookie, being her normal happy self again.

Weiss palmed her face. "Dunce."

* * *

_Team RWBY's dorm_

The day continued as usual, with boring lessons and adrenaline boosting duels. At the end of the day the team returned to their dorm. It was a long day, everyone was tired, Weiss just jumped on her bed. "I think I'm going to sleep immedia-"

"Team RWBY, report to the headmaster." came out of the speaker in the corridor.

Weiss put her pillow over her head, but eventually stood up, mumbling angrily: "Of course we do…"

"Oh boy, what now?" Yang looked worried. Going to the headmaster never was a good sign for her, looking back at the punishments the brawler had gotten for the pranks she pulled, she rather stayed out of that place. The brawler had quite the reputation of practical jokes going wrong, which was usually the fault of the girl's explosive nature.

* * *

_Professor Ozpin's office_

"The activities of the White Fang have indeed been increasing these last couple of months, but I don't see it yet as a reason to act so bluntly." Ozpin stated.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Glynda Goodwitch asked.

"Oh there is, but I won't allow my students to get in such dangers while I am headmaster, even when the enemy is knocking on our door. I will only allow for missions like this one. You can go now Glynda."

Goodwitch walked towards the exit of the room, as the headmaster stood up and leaned against the balcony with his trusty cup of coffee at his side. He sighed, even if he said that he won't allow his students to be in such danger, but somewhere in his head he knew students were going to be in such situations, if he liked it or not. To clear his thoughts he looked over the school and the city of Vale in the distance , at night it was quite a sight. The lights of the city banished the darkness away as the nightlife of Vale overran the place. Looking up, he saw that the moon was shining brightly, bathing the school in a dim, white light.

"Team RWBY is here." Glynda said as she went through the door, letting the girls in.

Returned to his bureau, the headmaster wanted get to business immediately. He looked at the students noticing that Yang looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You are not in trouble, Miss Xiao Long." He smiled as he saw the brawler's relieved face. "Not today. That is, if you don't have anything to report."

"Nothing sir." Yang stated, Ozpin looked at her for a few seconds, the blonde shuffling nervously, sighed and said to Ruby: "Tomorrow you and your team will departure for a mission."

The team looked surprised, they didn't go on much missions in their first year, but the headmaster continued: "The White Fang has claimed a tunnel that gave access to one of the Schnee Dust company's mines and sealed it. I want you to go there, rescue the miners and open it again, otherwise the nearby mining villages won't have enough food because the tunnel is used for transport by train. Team JNPR will accompany you, I have already informed them about the objective, details will be given aboard the airship. You can go now."

Everyone but Blake left, she was thinking about the White Fang. They were definitely up to no good and she was planning to stop them, no matter what. _'This mission is a start, but I fear it's not enough. Their plans aren't without a goal, not these days. I wonder what they are up to…'_

"Miss Belladonna?"

The headmaster had to slam his cane the ground to get her attention, making a loud bang.

"What?" Shaken out of her thoughts, she looked confused at the headmaster.

"You can go now."

The black haired girl finally turned around, meeting up with her team in the hall, Yang looking somewhat concerned.

As they walked towards their dorm through the corridors, Blake felt a gaze boring in her back. To know if someone was looking at her was a trait of her Faunus heritage and she trained it a lot back with the White Fang. She turned around and saw a surprised Yang staring at her.

A small smile crept over the face of the cat girl and the lilac eyes in front of her opened widely, out of surprise? Out of fear? Who knew. Blake decided to tease her partner a little. "If I didn't know better, Yang, I would have thought you just lingered behind to look at my backside."

Yang shuffled nervously and stammered: "I-I-"

"Or is there something you need to tell me?" People usually said Yang was the queen of antics, but in reality she was just a puppet in Blake's hands when she was around. There was nothing that went by the Faunus unnoticed and unnoted. In fact she knew that Yang was staring at her strangely for about a month now, but even she didn't know why the blonde was looking at her constantly.

Yang regained her voice and answered: "No, I am just worried about my teammate, is that a crime?"

Blake sighed, it looked like today she wasn't going to get anywhere closer to why the brawler was behaving so strange these past few weeks. _'You can't hide, Yang, not from me.'_

"No, I guess not."

"So, something bothering you Blakey?"

"Yes there is, actually." The ninja answered dryly. She didn't really want this conversation right in the middle of the corridor.

"Do you wanna talk about?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

After this very informative conversation Yang shut up, until Blake came closer and whispered, without Ruby or Weiss hearing it, in her ear: "At least not now."

Like the ninja she was she suddenly jumped onto the roof below from an open window. Yang looked at the raven-haired girl running away with a dumb grin on her face. Weiss just sighed. "Always has to show off, doesn't she?"

Ruby replied with a weak smile: "Well, we are talking about Blake here. Come on Yang, let's go."

* * *

_Team RWBY's dorm_

When they entered their dorm, Yang climbed on top of her bunk and just laid down for a minute. The pain in her arms reminded her of the duel against Nora earlier that day.

The match was close, but the blonde managed to distract the red headed hammer wielder and grasp victory. Professor Goodwitch looked like was going to end the duel, the training room had taken quite a beating, one could say that both girls were rather explosive. So Yang decided to end it with a good uppercut with her right.

But now her muscles felt sore and the brawler had quite a few bruises. _'That damn hammer, someone has to take that thing away from her before casualties fall!'_

The blonde let her thoughts go back to her black-haired partner, they did that a lot lately. But she couldn't blame herself, the Faunus was just so intriguing. Her sleek and long raven hair, her delicate and still strong body build with an accent on her muscled legs, her amber eyes that shone brightly in the dark, her most outstanding feature. Of course Yang couldn't forget the cute cat ears nestled in her hair… _'Oh, I'm totally gushing right now. I can't even keep my mind under control.'_

Yang admitted that they didn't really start off on the right foot when they first met. It was a bit awkward to be honest, and Yang wasn't accustomed with awkward situations, which didn't really help.

But when they met again in the forest and it became apparent that they were going to be partners for the next four years, things went far more smoothly. Hell, she heard later that Blake was the one that actually searched for her.

They became friends almost instantly and never really got into fights like Weiss and Ruby did. Well, that was not entirely true, they did get in a bit of a fight once or twice, but always with a very valid reason to do so. But they worked together as a team flawlessly, some even said they were the best team in the school, but there was no real evidence for that. They didn't have 2 versus 2 duels yet in Sparring class. Yang personally thought that Ruby and Weiss could be the best team, if they started working together for once.

Blake and Yang just accepted each other for who they were and their behavior never really got into the way of one another. It took a few months for Yang to notice that she had changed thanks to her partner, she felt a lot more relaxed then before, even more when Blake herself was with her.

She also noticed that Blake was becoming more open and social, but Yang could only guess that was because of her, maybe it was because something else, she didn't know. Nor did she care, she liked the new Blake.

When Blake opened up to her team about her Faunus heritage the night at the docks, Yang didn't really care. Quite the opposite actually, she liked her partner even more, probably because she had the courage to reveal it but mostly because of her cute cat ears. Yang and Ruby absolutely adored them, and they were sad that Blake still wore her bow most of the time. It was only after things were less tense between her and Weiss that Blake took of her bow when they were in their dorm.

But Yang understood why she wanted to keep her bow on, she didn't want to get into trouble with other people. At the same time it made the blonde felt upset because it meant that Blake didn't trust humans enough yet, which she had valid reasons for, mind you. It made Yang very protective of her partner. She felt like it was her job to show Blake that not everyone was as bad as people like Cardin Winchester.

These past few weeks her feelings towards Blake shifted and did a complete 180, Yang knew her friend was very attractive mentally but never really noticed her physically. When they were in classes Yang began stealing glances at her, taking up her friend in way she never did before. It made her look away embarrassed and blushing, something that she had never done before. It was very un-Yang-like.

A few days ago she had finally made her mind up. She has fallen for Blake Belladonna and was planning to tell her tonight, if everything went smoothly of course .

Ruby shook her sister out of her mind as she looked at her top bunk from her own: "Sis, do you know why Blake acted so weird just now?"

"No, Ruby I don't." In her mind she finished her answer with a mischievous smile. _'Yet. Time for some interrogation, Yang Xiao Long-style, All right, let's do this.'_

* * *

**Note:**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry again for its dryness, but actual things will happen, I promise you that!**

**It's really late now so I should stop for today.**

**Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love is on the roofs! Part 1

**Note:**

**Hey everybody, welcome back!**

**It's time for chapter 3!**

**I split this chapter in two because I felt like it would make sense, also because my word count per chapter would be (mostly) even. If you guys want longer chapters, please let me know! It will probably mean that the chapters would be released less frequent...**

**Anyway, this chapter introduces the bands between characters and will also let Jaune and Pyrrha join the fray!**

**I'll stop wasting your time, here is the Beast chapter drei, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

**The Beast chapter 3: Love is on the roofs! Part 1**

The moon was shining very brightly that night, the towers of Beacon glistened in contrast with the dark background. The roofs were very dimly lit with white light.

On top of one of these roofs stood a person, making a long shadow on the even floor. He sighed, maybe she just forgot him. If so, he couldn't blame her, so many people forgot about him quickly. _'A bit too quickly in my opinion, but I am going to change that.'_

Jaune Arc drew his shield and his sword, Crocea Mors, and started repeating the exercises Pyrrha gave him last time they trained. Pyrrha and the rest of team JNPR, his team, were the only things keeping him from quitting Beacon, he felt like he had a duty as a team leader to stand strong in the tide of battle. That's why he asked the amazon to train him, which she gladly accepted. After he had thanked her with all his heart, he felt that that wasn't enough, she began making him better at combat, at having control over his Aura and life in general actually. The only thing the swordsman was good at, before their sessions, was strategy, but he had found that that wasn't enough to lead a team. And now after training for a few months, the boy felt that he was becoming stronger, Pyrrha hadn't only unlocked his Aura, but also a hidden potential, a potential to become a real hunter!

When he came to Beacon he had the dream to follow in his father's footsteps, but he soon found out that that dream maybe be difficult to accomplish. That was a few months ago, he felt hope as he trained, maybe he wasn't a lost cause after all! He even stepped up against Cardin Winchester, the biggest guy of their year! Well, he did get beat the shit out of him, but a moral victory was more than enough for Jaune Arc…

Locked away in his thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. When they came closer, Jaune jumped and swung his sword in reflex. Pyrrha Nikos calmly blocked it with her shield. The force of the block surprised Jaune, he tumbled backwards and he almost fell of the side of the roof. "JAUNE!" The amazon quickly grabbed his midriff so he wouldn't tumble down.

"Thanks!" Jaune sighed relieved.

They stood there for a few moments, Pyrrha holding onto Jaune, Jaune hanging for dear life. Being in this intimate position, Pyrrha looked into those dark-blue eyes. The blonde haired boy looked back, trying not to fall to his death. He noticed his partner was taking her sweet time, her eyes were blurred what made her team member worry. '_If she goes unconscious or something now, than we'll buy ourselves a one way ticket to the hospital.'_

"Ah… P-Pyrrha?" Jaune stammered, "Hello, Remnant to Pyrrha?"

"What?" Snapping back to reality, the girl looked confused

"Can you pull me up now, please?" Jaune was nervous, he couldn't hold much longer.

"Oh yes, of course." Pyrrha pulled him to a more stable part of the roof while she blushed. Jaune didn't notice, or did he not want to notice?

Pyrrha apologized: "Sorry that I am late."

"Naaah, it's fine. Sorry that I almost stabbed you…"

"About that, you really need to pay more attention to other people's aura, otherwise you could have gotten in far worse positions if it wasn't me." she exclaimed sternly.

"Sorry professor Nikos…" he muttered.

The red-haired girl chuckled. "Alright, where did we stop last time?"

"You were going to teach how to block more efficiently with my shield."

"Aah yes, this could be fun." A devilish grin washed over her face as she drew her spear, Miló.

Jaune gulped.

* * *

She ran.

A black haired girl jumped onto the roof above the classrooms, almost sliding of the with tiles covered surface. She quickly strengthened her grip by shoving her foot between two tiles, before continuing running. Blake loved the night and the roofs, it awoke her inner-ninja, she smiled as she saw a huge gap between two roofs.

'_Ah ah, a challenge! Not a single roof can stop the mighty Blake Belladonna!'_

She took a few steps back, to make place for her sprint. She ran as fast as she could, which was pretty darn fast, and leaped towards the other roof. She finished her jump with a roll.

'_I really am a ninja, stalker in the night, invisible for any simple soul.' _she thought happily, giving herself an imaginary pat on the back.

She came closer to her favorite spot, a piece of flat roof, between the dorms and the school. She always came there if she wanted to be alone and think. But before she even set a foot on her safe zone, she felt her leg getting yanked by an invisible force and was suddenly hanging upside down.

"DAMN YOU XIAO LONG!" she shouted, immediately knowing this was the prankster's fault.

* * *

Unaware of the outburst of anger on the roofs, the girl in question was running up the stairs, running towards the floor where their room was.

"Blakeeeeey, where are you?" She said almost singing. She continued skipping along happily through the corridors.

The brawler finally came to an abrupt stop by a window, she hated to admit it, but she was tired of her sprint through the dorm. _'Guess I have to train my condition, maybe I'll ask Ruby some advice… or Blak- No! That would be a terrible idea!'_ She shuddered at the thought of the facial expression the Faunus girl would make if she, the ultimate fighter, would ask her for advice.

Even though winter was at their doorstep, it was very warm that night. Yang decided to open the window. The cool breeze hitting her square in the face made her sigh happily, even she wanted to cool off sometimes. As she leaned out of the window, she looked at the beautiful landscape and the city in the background, she wondered if there was a party at Vale she didn't know about. _'But then again, there always a party in the city.'_

She stretched her arms. _'Alright let's go back to hunting the kitty-cat.'_ The brawler jumped as she suddenly heard something above her, she hanged out of the window looking at the roof, before realization hit her. _'No, She didn't… did she?' _Placing her feet on the window-ledge, Yang's head popped over the flat roof, looking around. _'She totally fell for it.'_ Yang squeaked silently.

"Looks like I caught a kitty-cat!"

"You are a dead woman, Yang." Blake growled as she hung upside down, her right foot being tied to a rope.

While Yang climbed up the roof, she said teasingly to her teammate: "I love you too, Blakey"

* * *

Jaune tried standing up, his left hand couldn't take his weight anymore, so he fell back onto the floor. Pain shooting through his bruised arm. He could see Pyrrha looking worried. "Here let me help you with that." The amazon pulled him up.

"Thanks Pyrrha! It's just that my arm hurts from all the blocking," He looked at the cut in his chest. "And the rest from failing to block." He joked. Pyrrha chuckled, sitting down next to him.

"I may have let myself go a bit too much." Her smile faded away as she looked at the wound.

"Don't worry about, I'm fine, really." He reassured her.

"But I think that is enough for today anyway." She took out some bandages they kept for occasions like these. _'Yes, yes it is…' _The swordsman was tired, they had been training the whole night. _'Welp, it's for a good cause, and at least I am with Pyrrha.'_

"Please take off your shirt." Pyrrha asked as she rolled out the bandages.

He pulled his shirt over his head after removing his chest plate and shoulder pads. Pyrrha could see that their training was paying off already and she blushed as she looked at his muscular body. She tried to hide her red tone, but it was already too late.

Jaune knew in the back of his head Pyrrha was interested him, but never saw her actually blush that much when she looked at him. _'God, She's cute when she's blushes… What? No, she is a teammate, I shouldn't be trying think about her like that.'_ Then again, the amazon was attracted to Jaune the moment they met and that attraction grew when they began to know each other better. These past few days she even tried to flirt with him, but Jaune was afraid, afraid of not being able to lead the rest of his team if he and Pyrrha would have something. But the biggest reason was that Jaune feared that he maybe won't be able to keep her happy, he didn't want to break her heart, he didn't want to get into fights with her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her.

After Pyrrha added the bandages and Jaune putted his shirt back on, it was a bit cool in the breeze, while they started into the distance. A wave of silence washing over them. Jaune had something laying on his heart and decided to break the silence.

"Pyrrha, I-I want to tell you something."

"Open up, Jaune, I'm all ears."

"I would like to thank for these past months, I wouldn't have gotten were I'm now if it wasn't for you."

"It wa-"

"Don't even try to wave that away, you mean a lot to me. You were one of the only one that saw me as a friend, even though you're leagues away in almost everything. But I do have a question, why me? You are Pyrrha Nikos, the best fighter in years, you could have teamed up with everyone, but you decided to team up with me, a dunce who even could hold his own sword, why?"

The question always hanged around his mind, the first time they met she had shown interest in the blond haired boy. At the time he thought she was mocking him by saying she wanted to be on his team. But as the months flew by, Jaune found out that he was wrong, oh boy was he wrong… But he always found it weird that she saw something more in him than just the loser everyone knew. But why? Why throwing away the opportunity to team up with the best of the best? Why wasting time on training him?

Pyrrha smiled softly, her eyes lighting up.

"You want to know why Jaune? It's because I felt attracted to you five seconds after I saw you in the locker room, it's because I saw great potential in you, it's because the more I knew you, the more I felt the bond between us growing stronger and it's because you are the nicest and gentlest person I have ever met in my life. It's true that I could have chosen the best of the best, but in the end most of them were jerks. Nobody asks me to dance parties, no one asks me anything really, because they think that they are not worthy to ask me, the great Pyrrha Nikos, the best of the class. But you, you are different, you didn't even know my name when we met. You brought me back to the surface after the rest put me on the podium. You are one of the few people that I can have a normal chat with. You helped me make friends with other people, friendships that will last a lifetime! If I have to spend four years with my partner, then I wouldn't want it to be anyone, but you…"

The swordsman was feeling light after Pyrrha's confession. His heart began to beat faster as he lost himself in those vivid green eyes, filled with affection and love. He pulled her head closer, but stopped. _'I have to think about the team, and her…' _He stared again at Pyrrha, who was waiting for him to take action. The girl was dressed into her normal leather and bronze combat gear, the armor perfectly formed against her curves, wearing her trademark tiara and her beautiful red hair made her ponytail look like she was on fire. _'Did she always looked so good in that? Aaah, to hell with it…'_

He brought their heads together and they locked their lips. Pyrrha was surprised and he felt her mouth changing into a very big smile. Jaune had never kissed a girl before, but for a first time, it felt pretty damn good. Pyrrha's lips tasted like exotic fruits, very sweet. The swordsman opened his eyes in surprise as he felt her tong invading his mouth, he closed them again as he decided to do the same. As the couple sat there in the bright light of the moon, Jaune wished that the moment would never end…

* * *

**Aah, who can say no to the good old romance?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I know I promised more backbone, but next chapter it really starts kicking of, with more story about Blake's past and the White Fang, but sprinkled with a little love...**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4: Love is on the roofs! Part 2!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love is on the roofs! Part 2

**Note:**

**Hello everybody!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I fear that homework and stuff are slowing my writing progress down.**

**I will try to at least write one chapter a week, maybe two, but no promises here!**

**So when I was writing this chapter I found out that it still was too long, so next chapter will be Love is on the roofs! Part 3. However the title won't really fit that chapter because it focuses on Blake's ****back story, so I will probably change the title to something more suitable.**

**Kudos to everyone who followed and f****avorited this story, it really makes me want to write more**

**I'll stop wasting your time now, here is the Beast chapter cuatro!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum! I only own the story!**

* * *

**The Beast chapter 4: Love is on the roofs! Part 2**

After releasing Blake, Yang nodded to sit down. The ninja was hesitant at first, still being mad at the blonde. Eventually it came to her mind that being angry wouldn't change anything, certainly not if the person in question is Yang Xiao Long. Blake sat down next to the brawler and let her legs dangle off the roof.

"So, tell me Blake, what is on your mind lately?" Yang asked with a much softer voice than she usually did. Her tone had a weird effect on the raven haired girl, Blake felt herself become calm and warm inside.

"It's just that I know the White Fang is up to something and it probably isn't pretty. Yes, if our mission succeeds, we will slow them down, but I fear that it will not be enough…"

"Don't worry, Blakey," Blake cringed after hearing that nickname. "We aren't sure if they are indeed making big plans, even if they are, there isn't a lot we can do at the moment." Yang assured her.

But the ninja didn't look convinced. "Yang, they ARE making big plans, and they will be able to realize them within a month or two if we don't stop them! How can you be so calmly about that?" Blake was heating up, how couldn't she understand how dangerous the White Fang were? But then she realized her mistake…

She had said too much…

Yang looked at the girl suspiciously, her eyebrow was arched. "How do you know that?"

Blake mentally facepalmed, something inside of her said she should shrug it off, but another mental voice said to her that she had to reveal herself someday.

'_You can't hide forever Blake, not even in the shadows.'_

Blake thought about the question, wondering how much to tell Yang. She knew that she had lied to her team about her past, telling them she quitted the White Fang as soon as they started doing bad stuff, like robberies and attacks.

But the truth was she didn't, she had quit the group only a year ago. She was afraid to tell the truth, fearing the reaction of her teammates, especially Weiss's, because she was fully aware that the White Fang fought against the Schnee Dust Company in the past. At the same time she felt guilty for lying, someday she had to tell them…

Blake took a deep breath, this was it, she would start by making things up to one person, which happened to be Yang.

"D-do you remember when I talked about the White Fang?" Yang looked concerned as Blake grew a bit paler than usual.

"Yes," Yang answered slowly, "you said you left them after they stopped doing protests?"

"Well… I may not have been entirely honest… I only quitted the White Fang a year ago." There, she said it.

Silence fell on the roof, the only noise the hushing of the wind. Blake braced herself for whatever Yang's reaction might be.

* * *

Yang thought about her confession, she was confused.

"Bu-"

Suddenly something in her mind cleared away the mist of confusion, it was like the puzzle in her brain completed itself. _'She lied to us!'_ But something far worse came up in her mind: _'If Blake quitted only a year ago, than she must have-'_

She felt a deep anger boiling inside her and when she thought about Ruby, she fell over the edge of her sanity and exploded, almost literally. Her eyes went red, her hair was on fire, she would make the one who hurt her little sister pay.

Blake tried to duck away, but she was too late. Yang grabbed the Faunus by the throat and hoisted her in the air, letting her hang over the edge of the roof. Blake desperately tried to free herself, clinging her own hands around Yang's wrists.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU LIED!? TO WEISS, TO MY SISTER, TO ME, TO YOUR OWN GODDAMN TEAM!? THAT YOU PLAYED PART IN THE ATTACKS OF THE WHITE FANG?! YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD US, BUT YOU DECIDED TO LIE IN OUR FACES!" She screamed. She felt rage she had only felt once before. "HOW CAN I TRUST YOU AS A TEAMMATE? AS MY PARTNER, HUH?! YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!?"

Yang wanted to end her right there, she balled her fist and punched Blake in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. A bit of blood dribbled out of the ninja's mouth. She hit the Faunus right in the face, coating her it with red as she broke her nose.

Blake stopped her attempts to let Yang go of her and stared to the floor as she accepted the punches Tears began to roll over her cheeks, she didn't even squirm as she tasted the metallic taste of her own blood. She felt horrible, not just for lying, but for believing that Yang's reaction wouldn't be this bad. She didn't know why, but her affection towards the blonde had dazed her mind, completely forgetting her explosive nature.

When she thought weeks ago about telling the rest of the team about her actual past, she got a nightmare about Ruby, Weiss and Yang, turning their backs to her, while she begged for forgiveness. Now that it was actually happening, she didn't know what to do. The raven haired girl wouldn't even care if Yang threw her of the roof or snapped her neck. It was her own goddamn fault.

She could only mutter: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Blake decided to look into the red eyes, burning in front of her.

Yang looked back into Blake's. She began calming down as she saw those glowing amber eyes, filled with desperation and sorrow, asking to stop. Her anger transformed into guilt and pity, as she looked at her teammate's bruised and bloodied face. She pulled the girl closer to herself, and hugged her with iron grip, Blake was surprised at first, but returned it.

Yang had lost sense of time as they stood there, clung to each other, it felt like hours, Blake was still tearing up. Yang didn't want her partner being so miserable, the partner she cared about, the partner she found beautiful, smart, cute, lovable… _'Lovable?'_ Yang asked herself surprised.

She thought about the catgirl she was holding. Blake always made her feel emotions she had trouble describing. But now she knew what those emotions were, they were affection and love for her partner. She felt weird as she realized she fell for a female. But those thoughts weren't priority, she had to make her friend stop crying.

"I'm sorry for my reaction, I shouldn't have let myself go like that." Her warm voice calming them both down a little.

"No, y-you have nothing to b-be sorry about." Blake sobbed. "I understand why you are angry, I betrayed you, I betrayed the whole team. And I know you want to protect Ruby above all else. Me lying to the group will hit her, as our leader, harder than anyone else. She will take blame for me not trusting the rest of you enough to tell the whole truth.

At the time I was selfish and afraid to tell you my complete story at the docks, the lie had already left my mouth before I knew it. Time only made my fear worse to tell you, Weiss had already accepted me for who I am, I didn't want to break our friendship. And now, chances are that I need to start again…"

Yang felt enlightened as she heard Blake, the girl knew her inside out, so it seemed. But something was still gnawing at her. She let Blake go and started readjusting her hair.

"You are absolutely right about Ruby and I am glad you understand. But there is another reason I felt betrayed-" The words had already left her mouth, she bit her lip.

"What?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"I also felt hurt, because…" Yang muttered the last words, so Blake didn't hear them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that last pa-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Yang quickly put her hands before her mouth. Her cheeks were red like cherries.

Blake was gobsmacked, she couldn't believe her ears, all four of them.

When they met the first night at Beacon, Blake was annoyed at the cheerful nature of the blonde and her sister. But as time went on she found herself strangely attracted to that same nature, probably to wash away her own aloof and dark mood. She decided to stop pushing away the people that cared about her and even joined the brawler as a partner. She grew closer to her team in a way she didn't think was possible.

For the first time in forever she had real friends of her age, giving her a chance to live the life she never lived when she was younger. Blake soon learned how to be happy, how to be a more normal girl, which was a lot different from the hate against other people, especially humans, she learned when the White Fang raised her.

Yang began to grow on her, the quirky nature of the girl was always making her smile. With somebody like Yang everyday was like a new adventure! Fearing of ruining such a great person with her own darker emotions, she tried to keep herself away from her, but Yang never let go, she hung onto Blake like a magnet. Knowing she would never be able to leave her, Blake simply acknowledged that fact and tried to do as little damage as possible.

Blake looked at her partner, scanning her appearance. She knew her teammate was pretty, but damn, it never occurred to her that she was this stunningly beautiful. Her long golden manes were draped over her shoulders, her lilac eyes shined in the moonlight. Her attire left little to the imagination, it formed around her curves perfectly, it showed of her long legs and ,to be fair, really large bust. But the thing Blake found the most beautiful in the world was her smile, pure and honest. Yang really was her opposite, which probably was why she felt so attracted to her.

The Faunus girl walked closer to her still blushing partner, as she thought in her mind: _'She was right Yang does always get what she wants.'_ The thought made her smile, she took both of Yang's hands in her own, and pulled them away from her mouth. Standing there, looking at each other, neither of the girls said a word. The blush on Yang's cheeks began to weaken.

A little.

Just a little.

But that would change.

Suddenly Blake stepped forward and let their lips connect. Yang almost pulled back in surprise, but eventually she closed her eyes and moaned softly. You could say that Yang's lips tasted like her character, explosive. Blake loved every part of it as she tackled the girl to the ground.

A bit of Blake's blood leaked into Yang's mouth, Yang didn't want that to ruin the moment so she just went with it. She squealed a little as she fell on the floor, but Blake quickly hugged her tight and kissed her more. Yang wanted to be like this forever, but she had to stop her partner before things got out of hand. _'This is the wrong place and the wrong time.'_ Something said in the back of her head. She playfully pushed Blake of her, the catgirl looking a bit disappointed, and nodded to sit back at the edge of the roof.

Yang was happier than she had ever been before, she had the courage to ask out the girl of her dreams, and even better, she said yes! Saying? More like giving me a very sweet and amorous kiss, the best kiss of Yang's life! She would never forget this night.

But her euphoria made place for worry as she looked at the blood splatters across the floor, she turned her head and looked at Blake, the girl was still bleeding, and her beautiful face was still wet from her tears and bruised. Her neck was looking very red from the time Yang grabbed her.

The very painful memories came back to her and she felt she needed to make it up to Blake, but she didn't know how yet.

She grabbed Blake by the shoulder and gently nodded to sit down next her. Yang took a piece of cloth out of her pocket and began to very steadily clean her partner's face.

Blake closed her eyes and let the brawler do her thing. She noticed that Yang was dipping on her skin with the cloth very calmly, she liked the feeling and the care her partner was giving her, even though it was Yang's fault she got wounded in the first place. Blake noticed that she was more and more loving the blonde as time went on, she hoped it never dimmed down.

Yang wiped the last blood splatters of her nose, which didn't look as bad as she first feared, the bone wasn't bent.

"So Blake, back to the task at hand, are you gonna tell me about the past you actually had?" She asked.

Blake hesitated a bit, she still didn't like talking about her past.

She sighed. "If you promise not to get so angry again."

Yang smiled sheepishly. "I don't think I can anymore."

* * *

"Well, first you have to understand that the White Fang took me in after they found me in an orphanage, I gladly went with them because I hated the orphanage and the orphanage hated me. If you think that people are being racist now, then imagine what it was like 12 years ago. The other kids always bullied me, and sometimes things even got out of hand. I thought the director of the orphanage would help me, but he always closed his eyes for what happened if he found out I was the victim. As a result, I hated that man.

After fruitless attempts at grabbing the adults attention for what was happening, I decided to take the matter in my own hands, I started hiding and developing my skill to move without anyone noticing. I found out that the shadows were my best friend.

One day that valuable trait saved my life.

While I was walking towards the canteen, a boy who was almost two year older suddenly grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me towards one of the more empty corridors. Out of the shadows another boy appeared, his mouth was formed in some kind of maniacal grin. He pulled out a butcher's knife they probably stole from the kitchen. His smile widened as he could feel my fear, my heart was pounding in my chest as I could feel his lust for murder. He let the edge of the knife stroke against my cheek, which immediately began to bleed. After pulling back, he licked my blood as he slid his tong against the metal."

Yang put her hand before her mouth out of shock. But Blake ruthlessly went on with her story. She couldn't stop, not now she started.

"I was sure I was going to die, desperately trying to escape I kicked the lunatic in his stomach, he fell to floor. While my captor was surprised I bit him and tried to run away. But the lunatic grabbed me by my ankle, I fell to the floor and he crept towards me, the other guy was still holding his arm, which was bleeding a bit. Out of reflex I took the knife and stabbed the crazy guy in his arm, he immediately let go, blood spilling onto the floor.

Without looking back, I ran upstairs, as far away as possible from the lunatic and his henchman. I went in my room, put the few possessions I had in a bag, threw it over my shoulder and climbed through the window. After looking around on the roof I managed to reach street level by sliding down the drain pipe. As the sky turned dark, I ran deep inside the city, not knowing what to do. I managed to find some more comfortable place to sleep on top of some boxes in an alley.

I was trying to sleep but couldn't, that day's events were still haunting me. Maybe for the better because when I opened my eyes I saw a man stalking towards me in the alley, I immediately knew he was up to no good. I jumped of the boxes and ran deeper into the alley. But it stopped on a wall, the way was shut. The anonymous man was coming closer and pulled out a gun, I backed away and slipped.

But before either of us could do anything the man suddenly went limp and fell to the ground, behind him was standing a man wearing a hood. He pulled it back revealing his dog ears.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, I want to help you." He said while reaching his hand towards me. I nervously took it and he pulled me up.

I was looking at the human laying on the ground. "I-is he de-"

"No, I merely hit him unconscious. Like I said, I want to help you, I know a place where you will be safe."

I wasn't sure if I trusted this man. "I am not going back to the orphanage!"

The Faunus turned around and gave me a quick smile. "I know a much better place than stupid some orphanage. Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself yet! I am Michael, friends call me Mike, I am part of the infamous organization the White Fang, probably heard of them, yeah?"

My eyes lit up, I had heard rumors about that group, that they fought for the rights of every Faunus in Remnant. Some called them heroes, others (especially humans) called them criminals.

"Good."

I was still a bit anxious of the guy, but I asked anyway: "So, Michael you taking me to them?"

"Yes, I am, at least if you want to. If you join us you will learn how to defend yourself and survive, if you join us, you will become stronger, faster and smarter than ever before, if you join us you won't be getting yourself in situations like this one anymore. And I told you, you can call me Mike."

"Do I consider you as a friend? And, yes, I want to join you, I want to join the White Fang."

He chuckled. "You are a sharp and witty girl, I like that. I think your future teachers will like you too, you'll learn quick."

We walked out of the alley.

"How do you feel standing against the humans?" He asked.

"I don't care, I hate them." I grimaced darkly.

"All of them?"

"All of them."

* * *

**The plot thickens...**

**I hope you enjoy the Beast so far!**

**Please review, I would love some criticism!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5: Love is on the roofs! Part 3 (which I will probably change the name of)!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	5. Chapter 5: A new home

**A/N:**

**Hello everybody,**

**Time for chapter 5! Finally!**

**First of all I have to say that I am truly sorry for the late update. Some real life stuff got in the way (birthday, school projects...). Plus I found that this chapter was a bit more difficult to write than others, I am not 100% sure why, but I think it's because of the style. You see, it's Blake telling about her past, but I decided to write it more like a flashback.**

**As sort of an apology for the long wait for updates, this chapter is almost double as long as the previous one. This is however not going to a habit, so next chapter will probably be less long than this one.**

****To manticore-gurl071134: Thanks :-D! I hope you will like future chapters too!****

****To Tatopatato: What fun would it be I if would spoil the story ;-)?****

**This chapter ****focuses more around Blake's past. It includes some OC's, who for the most part are not going to be very important characters, but they will all have some influence in the story about Blake. The main story will include less OC's, so don't worry if that's not your thing.**

**Aaanywaaay, I have wasted your time enough with this author's note.**

**Here is the beast chapter cinque, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY (sad face)!**

* * *

**The Beast chapter 5: A new home**

"After Michael and I were walking for a few minutes, well I wouldn't say walking more like he was leading the way and I was dragging myself behind him, the hours of sleep I missed were claiming its toll. Michael looked back as he saw me desperately trying to stay awake.

"Don't worry, we are almost there, it's just around the block."

I yawned. "Sorry, where are you taking me again? I'm just so tired."

"I'm taking to one of our base of operations as you could call it, you will be able to sleep there."

I noticed that we were walking towards the docks, feeling the cool breeze of the sea wash over me, making me shudder.

Michael noticed it. "Ah, how stupid of me, I forgot that you don't have warm clothes on." He walked closer to me and draped his jacket around my shoulders, I gave him a thankful smile. Even though I didn't really trust him at first, I was starting to grow fonder of him, he was just so friendly.

My mind wasn't paying attention to the surroundings anymore, I was thinking about everything that happened to me. The thought of what was going to happen with me made me scared, I knew Michael was a good person, but I also knew he probably wouldn't always be there for me. I knew how humans reacted to 'animals' like me and that didn't really make me less uncomfortable. My train of thought had no brakes, probably because of the amount of sleep my body was asking for.  
I was shaken out of my thoughts by Michael, he said: "We're here."

I looked up at the building in front of me, it was an old apartment complex, that's what the size of the building and the paint that was barely attached to wall told me. It was one of those apartment complexes with a courtyard in the middle, the only way in was the metal gate in front of us.

Michael gently grabbed the jacket of my shoulders, took some keys out of a pocket and opened the gate.

It smoothly swung open, so I guessed they must have oiled not too long ago. We strolled through the corridor towards the courtyard. As we stepped back into open air, I noticed that even though the outside was looking a bit ruinous, the inside of the complex looked like it had just been renovated, the windows of the apartments were looking clean, the walls had gotten a paintjob and new plants had been planted in the various containers spread across the courtyard. All in all, the place was beautiful.

Feeling that my mouth had opened in an 'O', I quickly closed it, blushing a bit. It was too late, Michael had noticed it, he smiled at me.

"I'm glad that you like the new place, we have been working on it for weeks. Our leaders are happy with the place too."

My ears perked up underneath my black bow, I had heard a lot about the leaders of the White Fang. Some people were saying that they were the source of all evil beings on Remnant, but in my eyes, they were idols, heroes even.

"Are they here?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, they should be, but I fear that they are asleep at the moment, don't want to wake them up now, do we?"

My ears flattened a bit. "No, I guess not."

"Don't worry, you will probably meet some of them tomorrow. Here, let me take you to your bed for tonight."

They walked up a set of stairs that let them to the balcony of the first floor. Michael took another key out of his pocket and opened a door.

"This is one of our guest rooms, it's not much, but it'll do for tonight. If you need anything, I am sleeping in the room next door. Sleep well." He said as he closed the door behind me.

I responded: "Sleep well, Michael." before I took in my surroundings. He didn't lie, it was indeed a small room. The bed took the most of the space and there was one door behind it, probably the bathroom. I looked at the digital clock on the night stand, it was 2 à clock. My body was tired, my legs felt like they could fall off at any moment due to the amount I ran that day. But my mind was racing, I didn't have a clue what to do tomorrow, I was sure I couldn't stay at this place. Before I came here, I had some kind of grip on the situation, I lived in an orphanage, was never going to be adopted because I was a Faunus (at least that's what the kids and even the adults told me), would go to some cheap-ass school and I would live on my own from the moment I was old enough. But now, things were different, I wasn't living in that orphanage anymore because I ran away.

Before this day I was a bit frightened for what fate had in store for me, but now I was absolutely chilled to the bone, I was young and alone. After laying on the bed for about fifteen minutes, I decided that going to sleep and to see what tomorrow would bring was the best idea.

The faces of the lunatic of the orphanage and the man from the alley haunted me that night, both fo them holding knives. Both of them having a creepy smile on their face, both of them hissing continuously: "Freeaaaak… Aaaaanimal…" The only thing I could do was putting my hands over my ears and scream like the little girl I was.

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains the next morning right onto my face. I couldn't get myself out of bed, I was too scared for what would happen if I went outside. Feeling something sting on my cheeks if felt the liquid and realized I was crying. That moment I felt so hopeless and weak. I was only seven years old, lost my parents, was bullied, beaten up, lied to and had no place to go.

A few knocks on the door shook me out of my thoughts. Michael's voice called: "Are you awake yet?"

Forgetting my previous breakdown I jumped up, wiped away my tears and started putting on my clothes, my only clothes actually. Just some old shorts and a shirt, which was almost too small for me. But there was one thing that sprung out in my outfit: my trusty black bow, I never forget to wear it. It is my only form of protection against humans, neatly hiding my purple cat ears.

I called back before he would knock again: "I'll be right there! Just a few seconds!"

After tying my shoes and grabbing my bag, I rushed to the door and opened it. Michael was casually leaning against the balcony, wearing the jacket from the night before. He got up as soon as he saw me.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Good enough," I answered with a weak smile.

"Well, it's good to know that those nightmares don't bother you as much anymore."

"Nightmares?" I thought to myself: _'How did he know?'. _So I decided to play dumbfounded: "I don't know what you're talking ab-"

Michael interrupted: "Ah come on, you really thought I wouldn't notice the red lines on your cheeks, or the sounds you made last night."

"How did you hear-" I stammered but he interrupted me by chuckling.

He pointed at his ears. "I got these, remember. It was hard to ignore your quiet screams and whimpers."

I looked away and my cheeks colored red from embarrassment, Michael off course noticed this. While kneeling down, he putted his hand on my shoulder and spoke softly: "It's nothing to be ashamed of, everybody has them. I was going to burst into your room and wake you up, but I decided against it. You need to understand that you need to fight these nightmares on your own if you want overcome your past, even if what happened before isn't your fault. But remember, never, ever forget your past, it's what makes you strong, it's what makes you special. And nightmares are just part of the process of becoming a better and stronger being."

My blush immediately vanished while I was thinking about his wise words, and I was grateful for them: "Thanks Michael, I needed to hear that."

He smiled widely. "Don't worry about it, you are a good kid, you just need some directions. Oh, before I forget, I didn't catch your name last night."

I mentally face palmed, he was right, I knew his name was Michael but it didn't even came up to me to tell him mine. Forgiving myself by thinking that I didn't really trust him last night, I told him: "I am Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"What a nice name you have there, Blake." He got up and gestured his arm towards one of the bigger parts of the building. "Are you ready to go?"

I was confused: "Where are we going?"

"Ah, I forgot tell you, forgive me. We are going to one of the leaders of the White Fang. He will assign you to your new home, you will live there till you are old enough to live on your own. Every day the White Fang will teach you and show you how to be smarter, faster and stronger. If you want still want to be a member of course."

"I really want to, but what does this 'new home' mean?"

"Well, because you're still quite young, you will live together with a couple and a few other kids. These couples are mostly people who support the White Fang, or can't get children on their own, it speaks for itself that they are all Faunus."

The thought of a new family and a new opportunity to make friends made me smile, I never actually had a friend before, or family for that matter. Looking up at the courtyard, I noticed the blue flag of the White Fang waving in the wind. It was decorated with some sort of animalistic face with a circle around it, I quite liked the design. The White Fang would be a new start for me, a chance for a better live and it was already better than my last one.

As we were walking down the steps towards the courtyard I asked Michael: "Who will I meet? I know you said he is one of the leaders, but does he have a name?"

"I'm glad you asked, his name is Rufus. He is a very kind man, although he may look a bit intimidating. Don't worry, he won't hurt you. But just for safety, let's just say he doesn't like to be interrupted when he is talking," Michael says while giving me a comforting wink.

I made a mental note of his words, you never knew when I was going to need it. Crossing the courtyard, I stood still and looked at other Faunus talking to each other, some of them even looked like they were couples. But what hit me the most was how many different kinds there are, there were Bull Faunus, Deer Faunus, Wolf Faunus, Bear Faunus, Fox Faunus, some which didn't have animal ears but had tails instead and some who had neither, so I guessed they had teeth or claws that differentiated them from humans. So many of my own kind together brought joy to my heart, but the other Faunus didn't seem to be paying much attention to me. Michael pushed open the door from the bigger part of the building that we saw before and nodded at me to make haste. Shaken out of my thoughts, I quickly ran inside.

The inside of the complex looked like an office building, there were white corridors and doors with names on them, I even noticed a copy machine standing against the wall. Michael walked through the corridors with me following him. The place looked strangely deserted, so I asked him: "Michael, where is everyone?"

"Normally the office is bustling with people but there was an emergency meeting planned this morning, so they are probably in the meeting room. Don't worry, I checked if Rufus was in his office."

I stayed quiet for the rest of the walk, till we reached a door with the name 'Rufus' on it. Michael knocked a few times, and a gruff voice answered from within the room: "Come in."

While we were walking inside the man looked up from the papers on his desk, he sighed. "I hope this is important, Michael, otherwise I don't have time to chit chat right now," He said with a deep voice.

I took up the man in front of me, he had grey hair and a pair of wolf ears. I gasped a bit when I saw the big scar running across his face, it ran over his right eye which was completely white, his other eye was dark red. Rufus was wearing just a t-shirt, a large necklace with the logo the White Fang hung around his neck. It was difficult to guess his age, his face looked like he had seen a lot in his life, but physically he looked very young, I could his big muscles through his shirt. It was weird to see a man like him sitting in an office and not on some kind of battlefield.

Rufus noticed me staring at him, a small smile creeping on his face. He said to me with a much more silent voice. "Aah, I see, you must be our new recruit, please have a seat." He pointed a the two chairs in front of his bureau.

Michael and I sat down, but I couldn't help but feel nervous, Rufus looked quite intimidating. He looked at me and winked gently at me to bring me at ease. He opened a drawer and put some papers on top of the bureau while opening a pen. "So tell me young lady, what is your name?"

I answered him still a bit nervous: "It's B-Blake, sir."

He chuckled: "Just call me Rufus, does Blake also have a last name?"

"It's Blake Belladonna, sir," I said back.

Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and wrote my name down. I realized he was filling in some kind of document, probably for administration. Rufus looked back up from his paper and asked: "What kind of Faunus are you?"

As answer I undid my bow and showed him my cat ears, Rufus wrote it down. "Age?"

"7 years, sir."

"Alright, this more one of the more important questions, why do you want to join the White Fang?" He put down a voice recorder, probably because he didn't want to write down my whole answer.

I thought about his question and knew I had to formulate my answer very well this time. I stammered: "W-well, I have been living my whole live at an orphanage because my father left my mother and she died when I was still a baby. Most of the other kids got adopted, but nobody chose me. At first I didn't know why, but the other kids and even the adults made it clear by saying that it was because I'm a Faunus and that the chances of me getting adopted were next to none. I didn't have any friends at the orphanage, only people who hated me. I was bullied, beaten and tortured plus the adults didn't even stop the bullies, on the contrary they said it was my fault for being a Faunus. Day after day I just sat in my room, trying to forget the humans who hated me because I was born.

But one day we were visiting some museum not far from the orphanage. I was falling behind the group a bit because the other kids were looking devilishly at me. When the tour was almost over, I noticed a book laying on the ground. It was a book about the war between the Faunus and the humans and the problems, like discrimination, after it. Hiding it under my shirt, I took it to my room and tried reading it. At first it was difficult because there were a lot of words that I didn't understand, but I was happy that I had something to do.

After a few months, I knew the book inside out and found it very interesting. There were a few chapters about the White Fang, and I looked up to the pro-Faunus group. It became my dream to join you and help my fellow Faunus against the oppression of the humans. When I was almost murdered by a kid at the orphanage, I decided to run away. Michael saved me in an alley from some crazy guy last night and brought me here."

Rufus gave me a compassionate look and pushed a button on the recorder. "That's quite the tale you have. Very well Blake, as a leader of the White Fang I declare that you are hereby worthy of becoming a member of the White Fang. I will now assign you to your new home." While he was looking at the computer on his desk, I was feeling fantastic. It had been years since I last felt so happy, hell, I even think that was the first time I felt so happy and peacefully, my worries from the past years were suddenly lifted off my shoulders. Michael saw me smiling and smiled back.

Rufus looked back at us and said: "It looks like you will be living with Eric and Lana, don't worry, they are very kind. Here is their address, Michael would you please go with her? I don't think she knows the way."

Michael answered: "Of course, is there anything else she needs to know?"

"Yes, you are expected to be here next Monday at 10 a 'clock for your lessons. I am afraid I can't talk much longer, there is a lot of work to do." He put out his hand and I shook it before leaving. Rufus called as Michael opened the door: "Oh, and Michael?"

Michael turned around. "Yes?"

"Report to my office tomorrow morning, I have a task for you."

"Alright, see you then, Rufus."

* * *

Michael and I left to go to the address Rufus gave us, Michael seemed to know where he was going, so I did my best to remember our route. We were walking through an empty street as I asked him: "Michael, why is this region of the city so empty?"

He turned his head so he was facing me and answered: "It's not that nobody lives here, it's just that people don't like to be on the street in this part of town, certainly not after last month."

I was confused: "What happened last month?"

He grimaced a bit and explained: "A lot of Faunus live in this part of town, so this is also the brood place for protests for equal rights. Last month it got a bit out of hand and what was supposed to be a peaceful protest turned into a riot. Luckily the toll wasn't too high, a few wounded, Faunus and cops alike, but one Faunus died from his injuries after being trampled between the angry mob and the police." I was a bit shocked after hearing that, I never thought about dangers of fighting for equal rights before, but it didn't put a damper on my spirit. Michael fell silent again for a few minutes, before saying: "We're almost there."

While we were strolling through a few more blocks I looked at the houses we past, they were looking less old and abandoned than the ones at the docks. They were almost all the same, quite high, built with dark brown bricks, with stairs leading to a wooden front door, a bright red roof and stained glass windows. They had a little front garden, most of them containing a single tree, I liked the houses, finding that they were looking cute and serious at the same time.

Michael suddenly stopped, he said: "We're here, come on Blake, knock on the door." He smiled encouraging as I walked toward the big wooden door and knocked a few times, I was feeling very nervous. If everything went right, I would be living here for the next few years.

After waiting a few seconds, a female Faunus opened the door, she had chestnut hair and a pair of rabbit ears nestled atop of her head. But the thing that stood out the most about her appearance, were her shining blue eyes, I found them beautiful. She smiled as she saw who was standing at the door. She exclaimed: "Aah, Michael, how are you? It has been so long since I last saw you!" She gave him a hug and Michael kissed her politely on her cheek. The woman noticed me and said with a warm and gentle voice: "You must be Blake, right?" I nodded nervously. "I just got a message that you two were coming. Oh, where are my manners? I am Lana, nice to meet you." After she put out her hand which I shook, she went inside and put out her arm invitingly. "Come in, my husband Eric will probably want to meet you too. Michael, you want something to drink? I just made coffee."

Michael answered: "Sure Lana, I still got time before I need to go back."

My heart sank a bit knowing that Michael was going to leave me. Even though I only met him last night, I felt like he had become a good friend, my only one, he was the reason I was here, he saved my life. Letting him go pained me, but I somehow knew I was in good hands, Lana looked very kind and I was guessing that Eric wouldn't be the opposite.

Lana led us to the living room, it was very spacey with the high ceiling. As we walked inside a man who was sitting in one of the comfy chairs, stood up and walked towards us. He shook Michael's hand and said: "Mike! It has been ages! Have a seat!"

Michael grinned: "I have been very busy Eric, there is a lot of work at the office."

I looked at Eric, he was a tall man with black hair and he had pair of bear ears. He had brown eyes and while he was smiling I could see his canines were quite sharp, like most Faunus.

He looked down to me and said: "You must Blake, we were expecting you. I am Eric, nice to meet you. You want something to drink?"

I smiled weakly and answered: "Nice to meet you to, Eric, just some water please."

We sat down on the couch while Eric went to the kitchen to grab the coffee can and a glass of water for me. Lana chatted with Michael till he returned, then they turned their attention to me. They asked me the same questions Rufus asked me, but in more of an informal way.

When I was talking about my horrible past, I broke down in tears. Lana quickly sat down next to me and hugged me while I cried in her shoulder. After a few minutes I finally calmed down, Lana really had a comforting effect, I felt myself getting lost in those shining blue eyes. After I was done with my story Michael, Lana and Eric talked with each other, probably catching up, while I just listened. When it was 5 o'clock Michael finally decided to leave, he put on his jacket and was walking towards the door when I tugged his arm. He turned around and gave me a big hug.

He whispered: "Don't worry Blake, you're in good hands plus we will see each other in the near future, trust me."

While the tears were rolling of my cheeks I smiled and said back: "I know."

"Goodbye Blake."

"Goodbye Mike."

Michael's eyes opened in surprise and grinned widely before he turned around once again and walked out of the house. Eric stood next to me and ruffled my hair. "You will see him again Blake, don't worry. Why don't you go upstairs and meet the others kids?" I almost forgot about the fact that there were other kids, like he was summoned, one of the kids walked down the stairs. He looked a few years older than me, had bright red hair and small bull horns. He noticed me and asked: "Eric, is this my new roommate?"

"Yes, I would like you to meet the new member of our family, Blake."

The boy held out his hand, which I shook and said: "Pleasure meeting you Blake, I am Adam, Adam Taurus. We will be roommates for the next few years so we better get to know each other. Let me take you to our room."

I grabbed my bag and walked upstairs with him. He opened one of the doors and nodded for me go in. The room was not really big, but definitely not too small, the ceiling was partly a slope because above the second floor there was an attic, but the sloped roof was bigger than it. there were two beds positioned against the walls on the side, against the back wall were two desks and a window in between them. The left part of the room was already filled with stuff, the bed had black and red sheets with a white motif on the cushion, the desk was filled with books and the walls were decorated with pictures and posters. Adam turned to face me and said: "It's not much, but it's home." I almost didn't hear him as I noticed the big bookcase against the wall, filled with books. I had never seen so much books before, actually the only one I read before was the book about the Faunus. My mouth opened in amazement, Adam saw this and chuckled. "I see that you are unfamiliar with the luxury of a comfy room, was your room you lived in before so bad?"

Realizing my mouth was hanging open, I quickly closed it and my face flushed. "Yes it was an old building, the walls were grey and it was cold at night. I'm glad I'm here now instead of that hovel of an orphanage."

Adam smiled and was intrigued to hear about my past. I sat down on the other bed, which I assumed was mine, and he sat next to me before I told my story for the third time that day.

We talked for about 2 hours. Adam was a 9-year-old boy, who had lost his parents when he was 7. His parents were connected to the White Fang, so they took him in. But he thought that my story was far worse and comforted me, which I was grateful for. Suddenly a shout came from downstairs, it was Lana: "Adam, Blake, Dinner is ready!"

Adam jumped to his feet and made his way downstairs with me in his wake. We went to the kitchen and I noticed the other 2 kids sitting at the table. They were both boys and looked older than Adam, as they both waved, I noticed that they looked strangely alike. One of the boys held out his hand and while I shook it he said: "Hello, you must Blake, nice to meet you. That there is my twin brother Stan and I am Charlie." I shook Stan's hand as well and Adam and I sat down at the table. Eric came in and Lana took a plate out of the oven and put it onto the table, I saw that it was mac and cheese and my mouth began to water. The food the orphanage served was disgusting and this home cooked meal looked like a royal banquet for me. I almost moaned as I tasted it, I could taste that Lana really knew her way around the kitchen. I talked with the twins while we were eating, I had never felt so safe and comfy before and I loved every part of it. After dinner I said goodnight to the twins and Adam and I went to our room. Eric helped me make my bed, I chose some plain black bed sheets. Lana and Eric kissed us goodnight and I immediately fell asleep."

* * *

"Yang? Yang, you still here?" Blake noticed that the blonde almost fell asleep.

"Wha-What?" Yang answered sleepily. She pulled her head away from my shoulders which she was leaning on.

I giggled: "I guess I wasn't the only one being tired, let's go back inside, it's late."

Yang looked at me questioningly and said: "But you will finish your story, right?"

"Off course. I have one question before we go back to our room, Yang. What is the situation between us now?" The question was actually lingering in Blake's mind the moment they confessed their love to each other.

Yang grinned from ear to ear and answered: "We're a couple now, you big dummy! Now come here for a hug!" She opened her arms.

'_God, I love that girl's fire!' _Probably because it was so different from her own nature, but even though they were just dating, Blake already began feeling Yang's nature rubbing onto her. Yang surprised her and put her in one of her famous bear hugs. Blake's heart began to beat faster and she kissed the blonde passionately.

Blake had to pull back because her lungs were begging for oxygen and Yang's crushing hug wasn't really helping.

"Yang, I can't breathe." Blake said bluntly. Yang let go a bit and both of the girls began giggling. Blake would have thought she wouldn't ever have a more happy moment than when she met her new family. But tonight Yang had showed her that she had been wrong.

So wrong.

* * *

A few meters away from the newly formed couple, a girl was sitting by the window of her dorm. With Blake and Yang gone and Weiss asleep, the dorm was in complete silence which was rare. The moonlight was the only thing illuminating.

Ruby Rose stared at the same moon everyone seemed to look at that night. Her emotions were tearing her up inside, she felt lonely, but not in the way people would think when she would tell them.

She looked back at the heiress sleeping on the bottom bunk bed and sighed deep. She turned back to face her bureau and the paper on top of it. She flipped her red hood over her head and put her head in her right hand, her silver eyes being covered by it.

A single tear fell onto the drawing in front of her.

A drawing of Weiss.

* * *

**I love the smell of cliffhangers in the morning, even if they are not that big!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next few chapters will still be about Blake's past, but less detailed. I wanted to start her story nice and slow, because I thought it was important. Next chapter will not be completely in first person, but there will still be some flashbacks for more important elements in the story.**

**I will try to write chapter 6 quicker this time.**

**Also, I probably rewrite some elements in chapter 1, because I'm not really satisfied with it anymore.**

**I would love some reviews, even if it's criticism!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The princess's fury

**A/N:**

**Hello everybody,**

**Here's chapter 6!**

**I'm going to keep this A/N a bit shorter than usual.**

**This is a bit of a different chapter, more violence and drama! It's actually the first fight scene I have ever written and I hoped it turned out okay. **

**I also rewrote parts of chapter 1, so you can go back if you want to check that out. Before I put chapter 7 on, I will rewrite parts of chapter 2. In my opinion it's the weakest chapter of all. If you have ideas for what should change, please send a message.**

**Enough rambling!**

**Here is the Beast chapter syv, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

* * *

**The Beast chapter 6: The princess's fury **

Blake was thrown against the wall of the training floor, her face twisted out of pain as she felt some of her ribs break.

Her vision was blurry, blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. She caught up more blood and tried standing up.

She felt miserable, she just told the rest of team RWBY, RW- to be exact, that she had lied about her past. As she feared their reactions weren't particularly positive, on the contrary, Ruby started to stammer something about trust before breaking down into tears. Blake wanted to comfort her and say that it wasn't her fault, she just didn't really trust Weiss at the time.

But before Blake could even get close to the scythe wielder, the heiress herself knocked her on the floor, punching her square in the stomach. Air was knocked out of her lungs as Weiss kicked her with such force Blake hit the wall on the other side of the training room. She had hoped the heiress wouldn't be this violent.

'_I guess she still hates the White Fang with burning passion, even the people who willingly dropped out.'_ the Faunus thought. _'If she wants to end it here and now, then I won't go easy on her.'_

She drew Gambol Shroud, preparing to defend herself against the girl in white with her own weapon, Myrtenaster, now in her hand. Off course Yang wasn't around here to stop the fight, or participate knowing the blonde brawler, and Ruby was still sitting at the sidelines crying her heart out. Blake taunted: "If you really want to do this princess, then what the hell are you waiting for?!"

The ninja knew it wasn't a good idea to make Weiss even more furious, but she was angry herself, the heiress hit her before she even had a chance to explain anything.

Suddenly Weiss charged , aiming her weapon at Blake's head, a red beam of energy shot out of the tip of Myrtenaster. Blake had to use her semblance to dodge out of the way of the beam of dust energy. Her shadow clone was shot right in the head before her eyes, exploding into black smoke, making the Faunus anxious and even more on edge.

'_This isn't some sparring match, this is a personal vendetta she hopes to end by killing me!' _

Blake jumped up and over the heiress to dodge her again, who stabbed at her legs, the raven haired girl swung her weapon downwards at her opponent. Weiss blocked by holding her rapier up, Gambol Shroud's blade only stopping a few centimeters in front her face, her eyes widening in surprise before pushing the sword away from her. Blake landed behind, the heiress quickly used a glyph to jump away and create distance between her and her foe.

Weiss looked at Blake's amber eyes and said to her with a quiet and almost emotionless voice: "I am sorry Blake, but I can't forgive you for what you did to my family and me."

Blake was taken aback by her statement. "Weiss, I-"

But the heiress interrupted her: "No, no forgiveness. Now fight or are you a coward like the rest of those animals?!"

She used another to burst forward at incredible speed, her weapon held in front of her. The ninja shrieked as she saw the white arrow coming towards her, not having enough time to use her semblance, she jumped sideways to dodge but was just a second too late. The blade tore through her black vest, skin and flesh on her side. Weiss quickly withdrew Myrtenaster, the blade was coated in a red substance.

Blood had been drawn.

Gasping for air, Blake held her free hand on her wound and looked back at the light-blue eyes in front of her. At first they were filled with anger but also with uncertainty, as they glanced over Blake's blood on her weapon, they filled with determination to kill, this was serious. Blake didn't want to believe that her teammate was willing to take a life to extinguish the fire inside her that hated the White Fang. She knew that the white haired girl wouldn't be able to live herself after killing her teammate. But if the heiress could get away with murdering her, than where would it stop? Blake was concerned for Ruby and Yang.

Yang, god, she just wanted to see her one more time, the blonde was the only reason she didn't just give up and get it over with, she was the reason I fought.

She was quickly snapped out of thoughts as Weiss slashed at her, after blocking Blake fought back with her weapon in its katana form. Blows were delivered and parried by both sides, none of them being able to badly injure their foe.

After a few minutes Blake's wounds were taking their toll, she was tired and pain was searing through her whole body. She dropped to one knee out of exhaustion, sweat and blood ran over her pale skin, she was at the end of her powers. Weiss seemed less tired, probably because she enhanced her moves with dust in the cartridge of her weapon.

She said through her heavy breaths, filled with venom: "Don't you try and beg for mercy now, animal." and charged at the Faunus.

Blake reacted by desperately kicking her leg at the heiress as she rolled onto her back on the floor. Her foot hit Weiss in her midriff and with help of her foes speed she threw the heiress over her, causing her foe to yelp in pain. Weiss landed hard and didn't immediately stand up, giving Blake enough time to stumble to the girl on the floor and sit on top her, pinning her. She pointed Gambol Shroud at Weiss's throat, knowing this was her only chance.

But before she could deliver the finishing blow, she stopped. Blake knew she had to finish her opponent here and now, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't take another life, she couldn't bear the guilt of killing a teammate, she wouldn't be able to look Yang and her sister in the eyes again.

Before having the time to kill the heiress or hit her unconscious, the Faunus collapsed, her body her body went limp and her sword fell out of her hand. Weiss took this opportunity to throw Blake off of her. The raven-haired girl landed once again on the floor, she knew it was over.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yang burst into the room, Blake turned her head towards her girlfriend and while a single tear ran across her eye she whispered with last of her strength: "I'm sorry Yang." before Weiss ran over to her to the girl on the floor, she grasped Myrtenaster tighter and started mercilessly stabbing the body of the raven-haired girl in front of her. Blake could only scream in pain as the blade entered and left her, blood gushing out of the wounds.

She screamed: "YAAAAAAAAAANG!" before she was silenced as her throat was ripped by the cold metal.

She fell into a black pit of nothingness.

She felt cold.

So cold.

* * *

Blake screamed as she sat up on her bed, she hastily looked under her black yukata she was wearing and sighed in relief as she saw that her body wasn't full of holes or bleeding for that matter.

The girl couldn't hold her emotions anymore and began sobbing while tears were running down her cheeks, she clutched the bed sheets in front of her around her body. Weird, it was nothing for her to react so bad to nightmares, the last time that happened was when she killed, no, she didn't want to think about him right now.

Through the water in her eyes she noticed she was in her teams dorm room and was sitting on her bottom bunk. She heard something move above her, and saw a certain blonde getting out of the top bunk.

She was wearing her orange tank top and brown shorts, her sleeping outfit. It was very formfitting, not that her other outfits weren't, and Blake blushed a little bit. She looked sleepy but also worried at Blake, she climbed on top her bed and sat beside her before putting her arm around her girlfriend and hugging her tightly.

* * *

Yang couldn't look at the crying Faunus, it just wasn't right even though she saw it for the second time that day. Blake looked so desperate and hopeless as tears fell out of her beautiful amber eyes. It made Yang want to massacre whoever made her girlfriend so sorrowful, but first she had to comfort her. Looking around the room, she saw that Weiss and her sister were still vast asleep._ 'Good, that'll make the next part much easier.' _

Normally Yang was the one who was the most difficult to get out of her bed, but after hearing her girlfriend's scream, her eyes had shot awake and she hit her head against the bed, but after hearing Blake sob, Yang forgot had almost jumped out her bed.

Yang took of Blake's bow, she noticed the Faunus' ears were lying flat on her head. _'God, she looks so cute when she is so emotional… No! Yang, Focus! You have a girlfriend that needs help and attention right now!' _Blake held Yang closer and cried in her shoulder, Yang just rocking her back and forth while shushing her, just like her father did when she was younger.

You could tell she was in her big sister mode, she was like this whenever her little sister Ruby was in trouble or sad, which was honestly quite rare. Ruby was a girl that was almost always energetic and happy but if she was sorrowful, she kind of like turned off, she broke down, acting very depressed like all of the world's problems were suddenly weighting down on her. Most of the times Ruby becomes much sadder than she already is, because she thinks about her mom. That's when Yang's very good at cheering her up again, by being serious and helpful, which was rare for her. Apparently it was almost was almost the same with Blake, however the Faunus was usually silent and relaxed instead of energetic.

After a few minutes Yang felt her calming down, her sobbing turned into a quiet sniffing. The brawler looked into her shining amber eyes and smiled warmly before pulling the cat girl into a deep and passionate kiss.

Blake was the one to pull back after some time, probably because she wasn't prepared for it and was running out of oxygen. She hugged Yang tightly again and nuzzled her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Yang noticed that her girlfriend felt ice-cold, a genius idea, at least in her perspective, popped up in her mind. She complemented herself by thinking: _'My god Yang, you are such a Smarty Pants sometimes.' _before flaring up her aura, feeling the familiar heatwaves wash over her body. As if it wasn't enough Yang touched Blake's cat ears, the Faunus almost flinching at the contact, but immediately relaxing after Yang started petting her ears.

* * *

Blake almost melted in the girl's arms, she hugged Yang even tighter. She just felt so safe, so warm, so relaxed and above all so wanted. A feeling she hadn't really had the chance experiencing before. It wasn't like Lana and Eric or the other kids didn't like her, it was just that this was so different, this was love in its purest. She never ever wanted this moment to end. _'God, I love this girl!' _

There was just something about her that calmed her mind, nobody else had that effect on her before, not Ruby, not Weiss, not Lana, not Eric, hell, not even Adam. Even though they were only together for a day, Blake already felt like Yang was the missing part of the puzzle inside her brain, she made her whole.

Blake felt something weird in her chest, but decided to ignore it. Nothing could ruin this moment, not in the slightest. When she heard something in the background, Yang pulled back a little. Blake wanted to smack her own forehead, something ruined the moment. She had jinxed it.

Yang stared at her, her lilac eyes opened in surprise. Blake was confused, what happened? Did something bad happen? What was that weird noise? She decided to question Yang about it.

"Yang, why are you staring at me like that?" She asked maybe a little more sternly than she wanted.

The blonde's look of surprise quickly changed into a grin from ear to ear. 'I could see myself getting lost in that magical smile of hers. No! Focus Blake!' She mentally scolded herself, 'You need to know what's the matter?'

"Yang, why are you smiling like that?" She asked curiously.

The blonde just started laughing loudly, making her girlfriend infuriated.

"Yang?!" She asked again, but with a hissing voice, she was getting angry. "What the hell is so funny?! And you better tell me before I'll-?

"Oh Blake, don't be such a sourpuss!" Yang exclaimed. Blake gave her a death stare and was happy with the result: Yang shrunk back under her gaze and stammered: "Ok, ok, I'll tell you! Please don't hurt me, I have a wife and children who are waiting for their mommy to return!" Blake grinded her teeth, the blonde always found a way to joke around, something she hated and liked about her at the same time.

Yang continued: "I didn't know you could purr, Blakey!"

Blake felt like she was just slapped in the face, she stammered: "Wha-what?" before her cheeks colored red like roses. Of all the times she was embarrassed, 99% of these occasions were caused by the blonde in front of her, this had to be the worst one. She felt the blood banging while it was streaming to her head. She quickly pulled the covers over her head to cover her blush. _'I didn't even know I could do that, she was just so warm and I felt so safe. I guess I lost control.' _

That was very rare for her.

Blake was someone who always kept her emotions in check, who never blew her composure. She made a vow to never lose control after the incident, which was all her fault because she was taken over by full blown rage. But her anger control had also a negative effect, she didn't only kept her anger at bay, but also all the rest of her emotions. That was one of the reasons she was being seen as the quiet girl at school. It was not like she wanted to be such a person, but when did she ever had a choice in her life?

Apparently Yang broke down her walls by just using her love and kindness, something she had thought wasn't possible. But she remembered she was talking about Yang Xiao Long, the girl ate impossible for breakfast, she had 'Impossible is just another challenge' written all over her. And boy, did she love challenges, as a brawler she never backed down from one, yet another reason why Blake loved her.

Her mind returned back to the situation she was in, hiding under the cover while Yang was still sitting in front of her. Blake's head suddenly getting filled with dark questions: _'What does she think of me now she know this? Does she think that I'm a freak, an animal like almost all of the other humans? Does her tolerance for Faunus have a limit? Does her love have limits? Will she just leave me behind? I don't think I can live without her anymore…' _Blake broke down in tears again, what had happened to the emotionless girl who rather read books then talked to other people?

Yang happened.

She had rocked her boring life upside down and had torn through the walls around Blake's heart. Now the cat girl was anxiously waiting for said partner, while the water flooded over her cheeks. What felt like hours fled by before she fell a sudden pull on the covers, making her lose her grip. The light suddenly flooded back in her eyes, making her blind for a few seconds. But the lights of the room were quickly replaced with lilac eyes looking directly at her. Blake felt the knot inside of her stomach quickly loosen as Yang leaned forward and kissed her again, letting her lust and passion stream from her head to her lips as she devoured Blake's.

After a few seconds the blonde pulled back and cupped Blake's forehead with her hands as she rested her own against it. She whispered in a voice that gave the Faunus goose bumps: "I don't care, Blake."

Blake felt relieved and nervously whispered back, : "You… You don't?"

"No, of course not. On the contrary, I think it was the most cute and beautiful sound I have ever heard in my entire life."

She was flattered, how was Yang such a good romancer? It boggled her mind. "Wow, thanks Yang, you sure know how to make a girl feel better."

"Oh please, I try. No, seriously, you thought I would leave you because you make so adorable noises? Are you out of your mind?"

"But-"

Yang cut her off: "No buts Blakey, I don't want to hear you argue about it right now."

It did seem quite stupid now that Blake thought about it. She felt ashamed to jump to conclusions so quickly. Of course Yang wouldn't leave her for something minor like that, it just showed how little trust she had in her girlfriend. Not wanting to beat herself up again, she quickly rejected those thoughts by assuring herself it was quite normal, after all, they were only together for one day. That trust would grow over the coming weeks, she was sure about it.

Yang interrupted her thoughts: Oh, I almost forgot the elephant in the room, what made you so upset in the first place?"

Blake looked away, still feeling a bit embarrassed. "I-I had a nightmare."

She hoped Yang would drop the subject, or did she? Didn't she want to get it out of her mind before it was locked there away forever? If she didn't have the courage to talk about her dream, would she have the courage to tell the rest of the team about her past?

Luckily Yang was Yang and she persisted: "I figured out that much, you dunce." using one of the heiress' favorite ways to call their team leader, "Well? What was it about?"

Blake silently thanked Yang's stubbornness and answered truthfully: "I just told Ruby and Weiss about my past. Your sister broke down in tears and Weiss punched me, looking for a fight. Which we did, it was a long one. In the end she won and stabbed me over and over again before finishing me by ripping my throat open."

Yang looked taken back by her girlfriend being so straight to the point, but quickly regained her composure before saying: "And where was I?"

"You came running in at the end, but you were too late."

The brawler looked pensive. "Oookaaay, so, first of all you should know that I wouldn't leave you alone at all in that situation. When you are telling the team, I'll be by your side." Blake's heart jumped in her throat hearing Yang's words, she opened her mouth to say something but the blonde put up her finger to indicate that she wasn't done yet. "Secondly my sister wouldn't start weeping right away, she is more mature than that, she drinks milk every day! And even the princess isn't that cold hearted, for as far we know. And last but not least, you wouldn't lose to Weiss, you're leagues better than her, I think."

I smiled broadly: "Thanks Yang, I did actually had a chance to finish the heiress off, but I couldn't murder my own teammate."

"And that's why you are better than Nightmare Weiss!" Yang lowered her voice a bit. "Are you know afraid to tell them?"

Blake shook her head: "Not more than before, it was just a stupid nightmare after all. If anything I am less scared because I have seen the worst case scenario with my own eyes!"

Suddenly her girlfriend looked very serious and said: "That's not true, the worst case scenario would be if Ruby killed you."

A grin spread over Blake's face and she started laughing softly at how ridiculous that sounded, Yang losing her seriousness as she began laughing too, but much louder. Remembering their sleeping teammates, Blake quickly put her hand over the blonde's mouth, the girl smiling sheepishly.

She looked at the clock, it was almost 7 o'clock, there wasn't much reason to try to fall asleep again. So she looked back at the lilac eyes and said: "We better get some breakfast, it's almost time to get up anyway."

"I guess you're right." the blonde answered before getting out of Blake's bed. The girls walked over to their little dinner table they used to eat quick snacks, and Blake sat down on one of the chairs. Yang asked: "Would you like some coffee?"

Blake was needing a bit of caffeine to fully wake up, so she nodded and answered: "I would love some, thanks."

"How do you take yours?"

"Black." Blake responded dryly.

Her girlfriend looked at her sheepishly before remarking: "Like your soul?"

Blake looked daggers at the blonde brawler, if looks could kill, there would be nothing left of her.

But she was too tired to stay mad at her girlfriend, or maybe because she loved her, so she just gave her a grin as Yang made her way towards their coffee machine.

"You guessed it."

Yang was looking nervously at the ninja, probably because she wasn't trusting the smile on her face. What she didn't know was that the raven-haired girl was just keeping the smile on her face to mess with her.

Blake said to her: "Well? Still waiting for that coffee."

Yang was shaken out of her thoughts: "Ah yes, coffee! Almost forgot, hehe…" She walked towards the counter of their little kitchen.

While Blake was waiting for the girl to finish the two cups of coffee she looked around the room. Ruby and Weiss were still sleeping, although she couldn't see the former, the latter was looking far more cute than she normally did as she was nuzzling her head in her pillow. She looked like a normal girl instead of the ice princess they all knew and feared, a normal girl with a life threatening object hanging above her, Ruby's bed. The sun shone through the window as it was just ascending over the hills. Everything looked so peacefully and perfect.

Little did she know that that wouldn't last very long.

* * *

****I hope you enjoyed this chapter!****

**So I could have made the fight scene longer and more detailed, but I don't think a dream fight was important enough for a whole chapter.**

**Shout out to LuckyBullet, who brought me on the idea of a fight between Blake and Weiss, with his story Midnight and Roses (which is much better than the stuff I am writing)!**

**Please review!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	7. Update 26 11 2014

**Hey guys,**

**Just giving a quick update on the status of the story. Don't worry it's not on hiatus or something.**

**It's just that PiLamdaOd wrote a review that intrigued me very much, so I feel obliged to answer him. His review was:**

_**This was an interesting chapter. However on the whole the chapters feel random and disjointed. There is no clear connective or plot, and this is hurting the story.**_  
_**If the chapters could be linked together with an overarching plot than that issue would be taken care of.**_

**Looking back on the story I found that he/she has a point. There is an overarching plot, but I am aware that in the early chapters of the story, there isn't really much shown of one. That's why I'm going back to those chapters and try to piece them a bit better together. Now I can assure you that the actual main plot will start to finally roll within a few chapters, until then I will try to link upcoming chapters better to it.**

**For those who wonder, I just rewrote chapter 2 a bit, it's still a little clunky in some scenes so I will come back to that again on a later date. With the extra part, the chapter's length somehow doubled, I added a part where Yang explains her feelings for Blake a bit better (which takes most of that length), again to try to tie the chapters better together.**

**As for chapter 7, I started writing it so it should be ready in a week or so. Keep in mind my exam period starts next week, so I may write a little less than usual. Or maybe a bit more, who knows?**

**I can't thank you enough for the growing support, I recently hit over 10 followers (which may not look like much, but your support means more to me than the number of followers alone!)**

**I would also like to give a shout out to the people that favorited the story: Sora Shur'tugal, Dharckidd24, Night Rider23, Tuska25!****And last but not least I would like to give a shout out to manticore-gurl071134 for the support and your great comments! They really want me to write more!**

**I will delete this update as soon as chapter 7 comes out and I will copy parts of this update to that chapter's A/N.**

**Anyway, I hope I see you soon!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	8. Chapter 7: Liftoff

**The Beast chapter 7: Liftoff**

Ruby Rose woke up still feeling dazed and tired, she went to bed fairly late last night. She always told herself to go to bed earlier every night, but somehow she managed to stay awake till around midnight the next day. Discipline never was her strong point after all, being the energetic girl she was. Some *cough*Weiss*cough* may think it was childish, but for Ruby it was just the best way to enjoy life.

Frankly she couldn't understand why Weiss always acted so cold and serious. Well she knew it was partly because of the way she was razed, being the heiress of one of the biggest and richest companies of Remnant. But still it had been a few months since team RWBY formed and she still hadn't broken out of her shell yet.

'_More like her ice castle, knowing her.'_ The thought put a soft smile on the sleepy face of the scythe wielder.

Maybe that's why Ruby liked to be with her so much and actually enjoyed being her partner. Weiss was a challenge to crack, and Ruby was truly like her sister in that aspect, how could she walk away from one? Of course she didn't think of her as just that, but the payoff of breaking her out of her shell, even if it was for a few minutes, was well worth it. You could trust her on that fact, because she had seen it before, Weiss' completely kind side. It was very rare, like a creature afraid of humans that was hiding in the woods. A creature that Ruby Rose was destined to hunt down, maybe that's why she liked the challenge so much. A feint blush appeared on the cheeks of the young huntress, even she thought her mind was a bit weird sometimes.

The main problem was that Ruby actually didn't know much about her partner, okay sure, she was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and all, but the scythe wielder's knowledge didn't go much farther than that fact and her own observations of Weiss. She knew Weiss didn't like to talk about her past, just like Blake, but Ruby couldn't imagine it was because of the same reasons. She did mention about the childhood she didn't really have and her dad. But other than that she didn't know her white-haired partner, well, not that Ruby herself said much about her past, but nobody cared about that, right?

Last night she broke down a bit, she felt like she just wasn't worth it, that the heiress deserved someone better. What chance did she have, a commoner with next to no money or an important family name. Yes, she liked the heiress more than just a friend, but what did it matter if Weiss didn't even see her as a friend or respected her for that matter. Ruby decided that going to sleep was probably the best. The rest did clear her head of the pessimistic thoughts from last night and replaced them with excitement for the upcoming mission, which was today.

She found herself leaning over the edge of her bed, looking at the sleeping girl under her. Yang wasn't lying, the heiress did really look so innocent and cute while she slept, which was a huge difference when she was awake. She imprinted the sight in her memory and made a mental note to try harder to pry Weiss open.

"Enjoying the view, sis?"

Ruby had a mini heart attack and her cheeks flushed pink. She looked towards the kitchen and saw that Blake and Yang were both casually sipping the coffee from their mugs, but there was something not right about that picture.

"Yang, what are you doing out of bed so early?" She questioned.

The blonde grinned cheeky and answered: "The kitty cat here had a bad dream, so I guessed she could use company."

The girl in question gave Yang an ugly glare, but the leader was concerned, nightmares were not something to take lightly. "You okay, Blake?"

"Yes Ruby, I am now, thanks to your sister." The raven-haired girl smiled warmly.

"Yeah, it was great and so am I," Her sister added and Blake's cheeks flustered a bit.

'_Oooookaaay, I'm not going to question about that, I'd rather not know what happened.'_

"What's the time?" the leader asked as she gently jumped out of her bed, careful enough not to wake Weiss.

"It almost quarter to 10, why?" her sister said nonchalantly.

"WHAAAT!? We are expected at 10 à clock at the airship port!" Ruby screamed. "We have to get ready!"

Yang almost spat out her coffee. "What are we waiting for then!" she yelled, coffee dribbling down her cheeks, before jumping out of her chair and walking towards her closet while Blake quickly gulped down the rest of her coffee.

Ruby raced towards the bathroom as she shouted over her shoulder: "I'm going to take a quick shower!"

Yang looked up as she buttoned her vest and yelled back: "Ruby! Wait! Don't you need to wake Weiss up first?"

Somehow the heiress had been sleeping like a log during the commotion. Waking her up was usually Ruby's job, probably because the other teammates were too scared of her when she woke up. Weiss Schnee was not a morning person.

A wave of rose petals shot through the air and suddenly Ruby was sitting on one of the chairs, tying her shoes. She almost gave her sister a heart attack. "I'm sorry, Yang, what did you say?"

Ruby's hair looked like it had already been wet and dried off again, her sister was flabbergasted: "How did you? What? I don't- I'm not even going to question it anymore. Just wake Weiss up, please."

"Sure, the easy way or the quick way?" Ruby asked. The easy way was a way to wake the heiress up without her bad morning mood surfacing too much. It often involved cooking her favorite meals so that the smell would wake her up, Ruby got a smile on her face just thinking about how uncharacteristic it actually was. Then there was the quick way, as it implied it was also the hard way. It involved literally dragging Weiss out of bed, but even that method took a few minutes.

They didn't have a few minutes.

"Or maybe, this needs more drastic measures…" the scythe wielder said with a devilish smile written across her face. She went to the kitchen and filled a glass with ice cold water before heading back to Weiss's bed.

Yang and Blake looked horrified. "You wanna get yourself killed, sis? We'll never find your body if you do that!"

"Do what preciously, dearest sister?" she asked cheekily before tilting the glass. The cold liquid splashed onto the heiress's face.

Blake leaned over to the blonde and said softly: "I think you are rubbing off a bit too much on her."

Yang nodded vigorously and held up three fingers.

"Three…"

A finger went down.

"Two…"

Blake braced herself.

"One…"

"RUUUUBY ROOOSE! I WILL GUT YOU OUT WITH YOUR OWN OVERSIZED SCYTHE! COME HERE SO I CAN DECIDE HOW TO FREEZE YOU TO DEATH IN THE MOST PAINFULL WAY!

* * *

Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were patiently waiting at the readied airship stationed on the airfield.

Team JNPR had already arrived five minutes ago, Pyrrha and Jaune were casually chatting while Nora was doing what she always did when she was bored: irritating Ren. Well, if it would have been any other person, they would have found it irritating, somehow Ren was able to put up with her.

How? It stayed a mystery.

"It's a beautiful day for the time of the season." Glynda remarked. The sun was shining brightly and it was relatively warm despite the chilly morning wind. Glynda wasn't really the person such comments, but when she did, she sounded as stern as ever.

She continued: "It's also very quiet, even miss Valkyrie seem to be calmer than usual."

Professor Ozpin casually leaned on his cane while drinking from his trusty coffee mug. "Hold that thought, Glynda." He looked down on his watch, it was ten seconds before 10 o'clock. _'Any moment now…'_

"ROSE, COME HERE!"

"No can do, sorry Weiss!"

Team RWBY came into view, in front was Ruby Rose, the team leader and the fastest of the band of misfits. In her wake was Weiss Schnee with a red face from anger and, like her partner, in a full blown sprint. Behind them were Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, struggling to keep up.

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose. "I jinxed it, didn't I?

"I believe you did, Glynda."

'_Strange, one would think that Miss Belladonna would be second. I guess rage can be used to fuel a lot of things. Interesting." _Ozpin thought, still sipping from his mug.'

They arrived precisely when the dial hit the number 10. "Just in time, girls."

Yang was out of breath and between her panting she said: "I do believe we broke a record for sprinting in group, professor."

Ruby immediately hid behind the broad figure of her sister, try to be safe from the heiress's wrath. Weiss tried to get behind Yang, but the blonde didn't let her pass.

"Out of the way, Xiao Long!" The white-haired girl hissed.

"No can do, Weiss. Not if you're gonna kill my little sister."

"I'm not going to kill her, I'm just going to hang her over a fire pit powered by dust and roast her painfully over the course of an hour."

Yang was taken aback. "Oookaay, so you thought about this. That's pretty cold, Weiss, even for you."

"Not as cold as that damn water was, you overgrown matchstick!"

The blonde grinned: "I guess you could say it was WEISS cold."

The heiress needed all of her willpower not to hit the girl right in her face, not with professor Ozpin and professor Goodwitch in the area.

Yang looked around and saw Blake and Ruby staring at something with their jaws open. "Come on, that one wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ruby was the first one of the two to speak: "Uhm, Yang? Did Weiss just…"

Blake finished the scythe wielder's question: "Make a joke?"

Realization hit Yang like a ton of bricks: "Oh my Dust, she did!" Her jaw also hit the floor.

Professor Goodwitch clearly had enough from the girls' antics so she ordered them agitated: "Everybody on board! We are leaving!"

Team RWBY hastily followed team JNPR onto the deck of the airship. While they waited for professot Goodwitch to come on board, she was still talking with Ozpin, Jaune leaned over to Ruby. "Seems like team JNPR wins the race again. Better luck next time."

Ruby groaned. "Congratulations. How do you even get the team up on time?" The team leaders of team RWBY and JNPR made a challenge to get somewhere the fastest. In the beginning Ruby was confident that they were going to win because of her speed. But there was something she didn't account for: waking the rest of her team. Blake was not a problem, but Weiss and Yang were an entirely different story. After team JNPR won all of the 'races' Ruby just kinda gave up.

"Well you see, my dear Rose, that we use only the most advanced of human technology."

Ruby, being a huge nerd when it came to weapons and technology, was suddenly excited and curious. "What kind of advanced technology?" she asked eagerly.

"Do you really want to know? It's a secret actually." Jaune questioned teasingly with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yes! I do!" The scythe wielder was becoming impatient very rapidly.

"Okay then, here we go, it's an-"

"Yes?!" Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Alarm clock."

"What." The girl's excitement deflated like a balloon.

Her sister called out from somewhere in the background: "Oooooh, I think vomit-boy just burned you, sis!"

"I will burn you if you keep making smart comments, Yang!" Ruby shouted back, her face becoming a bit red.

"I already burn!"

Glynda motioned the two teams to follow her inside the ship. She opened a door to reveal some sort of situation room. There were screens mounted on the walls and a big table in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it.

Both team JNPR and RWBY sat down for the detailed mission briefing. Glynda stood by the monitors as she started talking: "This afternoon you will arrive at the northern part of the kingdom of Vale. There is a lot of turbulence right now, and we are expecting snow, that's why you will be flying slower and steadier than usual. As you all know the White Fang has taken over one of the train track tunnels, it's the only track that supplies a mining village a few more miles to the north. Rumors have it that the White Fang has also seized a train and that it's parked inside the tunnel, blocking it. There are probably hostages on that train so be careful. I need you to go inside the tunnel, fight off the White Fang members, free the hostages if there are any and clear the tunnel. Afterwards it will be night, so you will have the ability to sleep on the airship. It has a few rooms that are accommodated for that purpose one level below this one. Any questions?" Her tone was stern, like always.

Blake raised her hand. "Yes, miss Belladonna?

"How many hostiles will be guarding the tunnel?"

"From our reports we've found out that only a small group of White Fang members is guarding it, but that isn't a reason to act carelessly, however. Even though this is your first real mission, lives are still at stake, remember that. Anymore?"

Everybody at the table looked at each other for a moment but nobody opened their mouth to ask a question.

"Alright, if everything is clear, then I'll be off. Good luck team RWBY and team JNPR, I expect that your task will be fulfilled exemplary. I leave these documents here for you to look at, they include a map of the location."

And on that note professor Goodwitch walked out of the room and off the ship. Ruby heard the engines roar and warm up for takeoff.

"The White Fang sure love their trains." Yang remarked.

* * *

The scythe wielder grabbed the documents Goodwitch left and unfolded the map on the table. It looked quite old, the edges were torn and the colors were a bit washed out. The rest of teams leaned over to take a better look. The mining village was located on the peninsula located in the north of Vale, a train track was drawn onto the map that led south. On the bottom of the map, where the peninsula connected with the mainland, there was mountain range. The train track seemed to go through, and Ruby guessed that's where the tunnel was located.

Pyrrha had taken one of the other documents and was studying it thoroughly. She looked up and spoke to the others: "It will be cold up there this time of the year and the land will probably covered in snow so we better put on some warm clothing."

"That won't be a problem." Yang and Weiss said in unison. They turned and looked at each other before Yang started: "Of course you won't, ice princess."

"Snow's probably no problem for you, you man-sized barbeque grill!" the heiress scolded.

Ignoring their banter, Ruby spoke up: "This map isn't really useful, I'm afraid. We will have to come up with a strategy once we get there."

They were hunters, not a bunch criminal goons, they used tactics or at least tried to. Sometimes tactics weren't possible and having Yang or Nora in your team practically doubled those chances. The two huntresses loved using brute force, which wasn't always a bad thing.

Jaune looked up from the map. "I agree, we'll have to wing it."

The scythe wielder gave the other papers a quick glance, but there wasn't really anything useful in the pile of information.

After the two teams chit chatted a bit, they looked over some possible situations they might find themselves in during their assignment, like fighting on the train or having to face one of the paladins the White Fang stole a couple of weeks ago. "The last time we fought one, Yang just beat it to death…" Blake started.

"Yeah, but I did get injured plus using my semblance that much really tuckered me out." The blonde added. Ruby remembered her sister almost passing out after the fight, it was one of the disadvantages of Yang's power. Yes, she was able to hit harder when she got hit herself, but it completely drained her energy at the same time. The rest of team RWBY almost had to carry their teammate, she fell asleep immediately after they arrived back in their dorm.

Jaune spoke up: "We can use that as a backup plan. I'm willing to bet that Nora and Yang can do some serious damage with their brute force, no offence Yang."

The blonde waved it off. "None taken." Nora just looked as excited as ever, balancing on her chair and making 'sloth' noises, as she liked to call them.

Ruby jumped a bit as she heard the engines roar louder and the sudden jolt of movement traversed through the ship. They had liftoff and were ready to fly to their destination. Her heart began beating a little faster and she got a weird feeling in her stomach, like it wasn't even there. Truth to be told Ruby Rose was nervous, there was no backing out now. Even though the mission didn't sound really difficult, it was their first assignment and as the team leader she didn't want to screw it up. It was time to show what they were made of and time to see if all those hours of team training paid out.

As team JNPR walked out of the room to train or just to talk a bit, Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder, making her spasm a bit out of surprise. It was Blake, who clearly looked like she had something on her mind. Weiss and Yang also averted their attention towards their raven-haired teammate as she asked them: "Can we talk somewhere private?"

This was highly irregular for the ninja of their team. Ruby nodded slowly and led the rest of the team towards one of the rooms on the level below the situation room. It had a simple layout, two beds and two empty closets plus a door that led to a small bathroom. Without a word they all sat down on the beds, making themselves a little more comfortable.

Ruby caught the glimpse Blake gave Yang and the response that existed out of a quick nod of the head and a smile but reassuring smile. _'Something is clearly up between those two. Blake has been acting weird since she woke up.'_

The girl in question caught to get everyone's attention. The scythe wielder looked into her amber eyes and saw something she had only seen once before in them. Nervousness.

Blake reluctantly opened her mouth and started talking. "I have been wanting to get this of my chest for a long time." She sighed. "Remember when I told you guys the night at the docks, that I once was a member of the White Fang?"

The heiress gave her a quizzical look. "Yes?"

"And do you also remember I said I left when they started doing criminal activities, so about five years ago?"

"Blake, what are you getting at?"

"I lied."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Like a famous StarCraft character would say: "Hell, it's about time!"**

**I'm very sorry I took so long to update this story. I have been dealing with a terrible cold and a few fevers these past few weeks plus I also had to study for my exams. But I finally finished the chapter, which is a good thing, right?**

**I'm a bit in two minds about this one, I'm not really that pleased with it, certain parts could definitely be improved but I'm going to blame it on my off-and-on writing this past month. I do know the my English vocabulary isn't the best, but bare in mind that English is not my mother language. The main problem is that I do understand most words, I just can't think of most of them as I write.**

**But at the same time I am happy about the acceleration of the main plot and the bits of humor I was able to put into the chapter.**

**While I was writing I suddenly remembered I forgot to mention the cover art in earlier! What do you guys think? It took me a few hours to make and I am quite happy with the result.**

**I would like to thank the bunch of people who started following the story!**

**To rwbyfan45: The first chapter of the story is actually kind of the prologue, it's meant to be foreshadowing. That part of the plot will be used in later chapters, don't worry.**

**I hope to finish chapter 8 faster this time, which shouldn't be difficult because it's almost time for the Christmas holidays!**

**BTW I'll be writing the A/N after the chapter from now on.**

**As always please review!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	9. Chapter 8: Broken trust

**The Beast chapter 8: Broken trust**

"You… lied." The heiress' look hardened significantly.

"Yes, I did. I didn't actually leave the White Fang five years ago."

After hearing this Weiss stood up and walked over to Blake, towering over her menacingly as the Faunus was still sitting down. Her ice blue eyes looked like they were on fire. "So when did you leave? Huh? Or a you still a member after all?" she asked with her voice dipped in venom.

To say that Blake was afraid would be an understatement, after all she had seen what Dream Weiss could do, the real deal was way scarier than she had thought it would be. But at the same time she wasn't going let the heiress push her around, she was a huntress for Dust's sake! And even after her exit out of the White Fang she was still vigilant when dealing with a Schnee. They were still the ones who almost tortured the Faunus in their mines and not to mention they were connected to some very questionable business partners. Even if they were going to be part of the same team for the next four years, Blake still didn't trust Weiss, and Weiss still didn't trust Blake. She took Adam's advice about never turning you back to a Schnee by heart.

"Are you accusing me of still being part of that organization, even after all these months, Weiss?" Blake said with a frown, her tone rising.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just stating the obvious, Blake!" Weiss hissed back. In the corner of her vision Blake saw Ruby shuffling towards her sister, clearly not enjoying the shouting match.

For her sake, the Faunus let her voice drop. "If you really want to know, I'm not part of them anymore. I left the White Fang about a year ago."

Weiss' look softened a bit as well as she asked: "How can I trust after lying about something so important?" It was so quiet, Blake wondered if Ruby and Yang had even heard her.

Blake casted her eyes downwards and whispered: "You can't, I'm afraid." She looked back into those ice blue eyes an she saw the fire being extinguished very slowly.

The heiress sighed deeply and gently sat back down on the opposite bed. Her actions surprised Blake, Real Weiss acted much more calm than Dream Weiss. But it could also be a mask for her real emotions, there could be a raging inferno underneath that ice. She decided to play it safe, so she sat back down and asked the heiress: "So, you're not angry?"

In response the white-haired girl scoffed. "Oh don't get me wrong, I'm angry, furious even. But I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself." She sighed. "I must be growing soft by hanging around with that dunce so often."

Blake gave her a small smile. _'Hey, Don't hear me complaining.'_

It looked like the storm was over and Ruby released her sister and sat back on her side of the room. Yang leaned over to Blake and whispered in her ear: "If the heiress does anything, I'll be there for you, you understand?"

Blake responded with a quick but firm nod. Dust, she wouldn't even have the courage to bring the topic up without Yang, let alone talk about it. She felt really relieved all of a sudden that she told the blonde yesterday, three angry people would have been too much for one day.

Weiss interrupted their moment by coughing. "So are you going to take your chance or are you waiting for me to pierce Myrtenaster in your throat.?" she asked nonchalantly.

Blake could still feel the cold blade enter her, tearing through her flesh as her blood flowed out. She stared at Weiss with wide eyes as her hand grasped around her throat. _'Did she know? How?'_

But Yang didn't stand for it, her eyes flashed briefly blood red as she hissed: "Weiss!" giving the heiress a warning of some sorts.

The blonde's reaction startled the girl quite a bit, she would have jumped back a few feet if she wasn't sitting on a bed. "It was a joke, it wasn't that bad of a threat now, was it?" she asked.

'_No she can't know, even if I said things in my sleep, Weiss is the deepest sleeper out of all of us. It's probably a coincidence, yes, that must have been it, a coincidence. I need to stop being so paranoid. Weiss is my teammate, for Dust's sake, she is a cold hearted bitch sometimes, but she is still my teammate. If the image I created of her in my mind by observing her these past months is correct, Weiss wouldn't just stab her sword in a teammate without real reason.' _Blake mentally scolded herself.

Her hand quickly dropped onto the bed again and she regained her composure. To the still shaken Weiss she stated flatly: "I'll explain that later." Before exclaiming with a louder voice so that Ruby and Yang could turn their attention to her (these past few moments the two sisters held a wordless conversation and it was starting to annoy her): "So you asked what the reason was I lied like a thief caught hot handed that night at the docks?"

Weiss and Ruby nodded. "Well to be honest, it was because of you, Weiss."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Blake continued, "Even after we had been teammates for the last couple of weeks, I was still mad and afraid of you after your outburst about the Faunus. I was afraid because I knew how hard the hammer of 'justice' of a Schnee could be, many of my old friends faced it and few returned.

I was afraid of you because I thought you were better than that, better than the ones in charge, better like your father, who has made it abundantly clear that money and power are more important to him than the wellbeing of others or his family for that matter; but that night I suddenly had my doubts. All I saw was the heiress raised by the Schnees, born to take over the company they forged in blood, and not the reliable friend and teammate I actually knew. I was scared and judged my teammate, my friend by her name like I did when we first met. The lie had already left my mouth before I even thought about what I was going to say, like some sort of survival instinct."

Blake stood up and Weiss mirrored her, ice blue eyes looking calculating at the Faunus. "I thought that the bond, even though it was small, we created didn't actually exist, like you were still my enemy, that you were still the monster we heard about when I part of the White Fang, that your acts were just a mask for your real intentions and emotions. But I saw soon that I had never been so wrong in my entire life."

The ninja suddenly strode forward and before the surprised Weiss could do anything Blake caught her in a hard but gentle hug. "I'm sorry I doubted you, I acted like a complete fool. I soon saw that you were indeed not the heartless heiress I thought you were. You became something more than just a teammate, you became a friend. But not only did our bond grow after that night, it also became more and more difficult to tell you truth. I didn't want to burn down what we had created, once again I'm proven that I'm a fool. So again, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

After her confession the room went silent, Blake felt relieved she got that of her chest but she was also nervous for the reaction she was going to get. Suddenly hugging her back with almost as much force, the white-haired girl surprised her. When Weiss spoke, her voice was calm and gentle. "I accept your apology, Blake Belladonna, and although I wish you didn't, I understand why you did what you did. My father has done terrible things to other people, mostly Faunus. But I'm also afraid to say that I cannot forgive you right now. You've broken the trust I had in you, to be honest there wasn't much to begin with. How can I trust you if a slight motion of myself breaks your trust in me so easily?"

Blake was about to interrupt, but the heiress shushed her to be quiet.

"At the same time I know that you don't think that I am my father, at least not anymore. You realized you made a mistake and even had the courage to tell the truth in my face. I respect that and I am proud of you and myself for achieving a bond that is strong enough for you to come clean. That is why I'm willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself, but know that I will have to see for myself that you are indeed trustworthy."

Blake was gob smacked, she didn't expect this. She had expected that the heiress would have punched her or worse. That she would have broken all their bonds and thrown her out of the team, that she would have let her arrested to have her interrogated or that would have taken her judgment and the possible punishment in her own hands.

But not this, this wasn't what Blake was prepared for, it made her speechless. The heiress really did have a heart under all those layers of ice.

Instead of answering immediately the raven haired girl strengthened the embrace by nuzzling her head in Weiss' shoulder. After standing there for a few minutes, Blake finally found her tongue back to break the comfortable silence. "Weiss…thank you."

With the heavy atmosphere in the room dissolving she noticed the R and the Y of RWBY like she saw them for the first time. In her argument with Weiss she completely forgot about them and suddenly felt guilty. She had completely ignored Ruby, even though she had as much reason to be mad at her as Weiss. Determined to fix that issue right now she addressed their fearless leader. "Ruby, my apologies for not asking what you feel about this. But I'll have you know there was no reason for me to lie to you, you are together with Yang the two persons I trust the most in my life, even though we only met a few months ago. You have all the reasons to be mad at me and I will take any form of punishment with my head held high."

The scythe wielder stood up from her side of the bed and walked towards the still embraced girls with a serious look shining in her eyes. She sighed. "Blake, you know I can't stay mad at you. But I want to say this, even though you lied, I don't really care, I trust as much as I did before. So what you have done bad things while you were part of the White Fang? I'm pretty sure all of us have done things we weren't proud of, but those mistakes are the things that make us strong, they define who we are. As your team leader I'm supposed to trust you all and even put your lives above my own. I follow that unspoken rule to the letter. So know that I will always stand by your side as long as you don't put the lives of your fellow members in danger deliberately."

If Blake wasn't astonished before than she definitely was now. The seriousness and honesty of Ruby's speech showed once again why she was their team leader. If she was always like that she could lead an entire army without anybody ever deserting or ignoring her orders. It made Blake more curious about the redhead's past, but that wasn't a nut she was going to crack right now.

"Thank you, Ruby, I needed that. Know that I will always be loyal to you as your teammate but also as your friend and I will always follow your command, oh fearless leader."

Her words made a huge grin appear on the once serious face of the scythe wielder. She ran up to them and joined their hug. "No problem, Blake, I'm glad you liked it. I worked really hard on that speech if a situation like this would ever happen."

Weiss sighed. "I sometimes think you are finally becoming more mature, but then you have to immediately remind me what a dunce you are."

"Love you too Weiss." Ruby joked.

"Hey! Don't you girls forget about me!" an fake-angry blonde exclaimed. Yang ran up to them and was somehow able to wrap her arms around all three of the other girls. Blake felt herself getting squished between Weiss and Ruby as she was the unfortunate of being in the middle of the surprise group hug.

Ruby whimpered: "Yang…can't…breathe…"

Weiss exclaimed: "Why me?"

But Blake didn't care they were being flattened by a bear with blonde manes, she wasn't able to hold her emotions. Tears began rolling down her cheeks but she didn't wipe them away, instead she tried to wrap her arms around her three teammates as well. Yang noticed her tears and asked her: "Something wrong, Blakey?"

"No, not at all. On the contrary, I-I'm just really h-happy right now! You guys really are the best f-friends I ever had!" she was able to exclaim before she completely broke down. Her tears of joy were now flowing freely like her dam was broken. She couldn't help herself as she started laughing loudly like she had never before, the crystal clear sound ringing through the small room.

"Aaaw, Blake we love you too!" Yang shouted before she and Ruby started laughing as well, even a smile intruded Weiss stern face.

The whole of team RWBY was savoring that moment, none of them said anything, their laughter filled the room and possibly the neighboring rooms as well. But they didn't care if team JNPR or one of the crewmembers heard them.

This was a perfect moment for them and them alone.

* * *

It took a while for Blake to calm down again, but eventually she felt herself at ease once more. Her tears where all cried out and she was afraid her lungs were beginning to hurt from laughing too much. _'Maybe Yang is right, I should practice more.'_

The two sisters also stopped laughing and Yang released them from their tight embrace. Weiss gave them a glare as she ordered, mostly directing her voice towards : "This stays between us, you hear me?"

Yang gave her a cheeky grin. "Don't worry Weiss, your secret is safe with me, I guarantee you."

"Why do I not feel any more assured, I wonder?"

After the whole 'incident' team returned to their original spots. Ruby was the first one to speak up: "Sis, you didn't look nearly as surprised as we did when Blake told us the news, why?"

"Well, you see, Blake took me into her confidence last night when we were on top of the roofs." Yang put out her chest in pride.

"Oooh, so that's where you guys were, I was wondering where you had gone. It was so boring in the dorm without you two, Weiss went to bed early. Why didn't you say anything?" The young Rose pouted.

Blake swore that if Ruby would have been a Faunus, she would have been some kind of dog or wolf.

"Priorities, my dear sister." Yang said as she leaned over and ruffled playfully through her sister's hair.

Weiss interrupted: "Well, I'm sorry, it was a very tiring day, I had to fight Pyrrha or did you forget? Yang, what did you and Blake talk about while you were up there?"

"Well I was angry at her for lying to us but luckily I calmed down rather quick. After that we talked about some other stuff and then she started telling me about her past. Speaking of which, were you planning on continuing your story?" Yang asked.

Blake was relieved she didn't tell the rest of the team about their relationship. Things weren't really clear between them so she didn't feel comfortable talking about it with the R and W of RWBY just yet.

Yang said something about a date after the assignment, but didn't go into details. But whatever the blonde was planning, Blake was ready for the ride.

Ruby interrupted: "What other stuff?"

The Faunus' mind went into panic for a fraction of a second. Was Ruby suspecting something? Blake decided to do what seemed to be the smartest move: ignoring her question.

"Yes, sure, we have plenty of time, why not?"

The scythe wielder was about to protest but she shut her mouth before words came out. Apparently the fact that Blake was willing to talk about her past was more important than whatever she was thinking about. Even Weiss seemed interested, very interested.

'_Of course she would be interested in information about the inside of the White Fang. Well, can't really blame her, can I?'_

Of all the people in the room apart from Blake herself, she was the one who was the closest related to the Faunus organization. Even though she was in the middle of the conflict between the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang when she was younger, her father was never willing to talk about the things that happened outside of the Schnee manor. Nobody was explaining why family and board members disappeared, so the little heiress could only guess what was happening.

The heiress in question said suddenly as she remembered something: "Sorry for interrupting you, Blake, but you haven't told me yet why my threat was so shocking to you? You know, when I said I was going to stab you in the throat with Myrtenaster."

Blake felt the pain in her throat for second time that day, she opened her mouth to answer but Yang was faster and explained. "Well, you see, Blake here had a nightmare last night. She dreamed she told you that she lied at the docks and you, Weiss, were very angry. The two of you started fighting in the training room. With weapons."

The heiress' eyes widened as she was beginning to puzzle the pieces together.

"You beat her although it was apparently very close and decided to end it by stabbing her multiple times and eventually you tore her throat open. That's why she was shocked when she heard your threat and to be honest I was a bit scared myself, it almost can't be a coincidence."

"That's creepy, maybe it's a message? Some god or something trying to warn you? We should decipher this clue at once!" Ruby said while standing on the bed in a heroic pose.

"Are you for real or are you like really high or something right now, little sis?" Yang deadpanned. "Sit your ass down!"

Now it was time for Weiss to be flabbergasted. "Oh Blake, you know that wasn't me. I would never do that, you know that, right? I'm very sorry that I said that, I really should stop saying such things without thinking."

But Blake was having none of it, she simply waved it away. "Save your apologies, Weiss. You didn't know, don't worry about it." She raised her voice to get the attention of the sisters as well. "Now where was I?"

"Oh, oh, I know! I know! You were going to tell us a tale about a little kitty cat! Am I Right, Blake?" Yang asked much too excited. Ruby palmed face and Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose while mumbling something along the lines of: "Dunces, every single one of them.".

'_When did I ever fall in love with this girl? I swear she breaks the neurons in my brain with each dumb joke she makes. But then again, that's probably partly why I fell in love with this beautiful blonde stud.' _Blake sighed. "Yes, Yang, you are right. I was going to tell you about my glorious past, was I not?"

"That's _purr_fect, Blakey!"

"Confound it, Yang!"

* * *

A man sat behind an old wooden desk looking at the various news articles spread in front of him. The room was illuminated by a single lamp positioned on the side of the desk, casting black shadows on the ruinous walls with boarded up windows, the glass was broken long ago. The man was dressed in a suit that had seen better days but the white definitely fitted his hair.

He diverted his attention as the rusted metal door in front groaned open and another man stepped inside. The light from the corridor was so much stronger than the one in the dark room that he was completely pilfered by his shadow.

As the man behind the desk stared towards the newcomer his eyes quickly adjusted to the bright lights. He could now see that the guest was dressed in some kind of soldier's uniform, but he didn't wear a helmet over his black hair.

He addressed the soldier: "Ah, Dravin. Always a pleasure the see you. What news do you bring from Vale?"

"Sir, it appears that we have found our stray." Dravin answered with a rough voice.

"Excellent, you just made my day." The deep laughing of the suited man echoed through the room and Dravin grinned, revealing his razor sharp, shining fangs.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What?! I posted a chapter in one week (sort of)? It must be ****Christmas!**

**Well, it was! So merry Christmas everyone!**

**Okay, I'm sorry I'll be serious now (no guarantees).**

**Basically I had a lot of free this Thursday so I just wrote till I almost collapsed, so I finally finished a chapter in time! Hopefully next chapter will be posted on time as well (again, no guarantees). **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this one, I'm quite proud of how it turned out. It does help that I wrote almost all of it in one day. I do like my cliffhangers hot and fresh, so if you don't like them, I'm sorry!**

**Will Blake tell her team about her past? Will she strangle Yang to death because of her puns? Who is the suited man and will he ever go to a tailor to buy a new one? What are Jaune and his team doing? How does Dravin get his teeth so sharp? So many questions! Most of them will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Thank you for your continuing support and I have to give a shout out to manticore-gurl071134 for her (I assume it's a she) encouraging reviews and support! It's people like her that make me want to continue writing this story!**

**Please review! I'll give you a digital cookie if you do (tastes like a bunch of ones and zeroes)!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	10. Chapter 9: Rose Square Riot

**The Beast ****chapter 9: **

**Rose Square Riot**

Blake told Weiss and Ruby the same story she told Yang the night before, if a bit less detailed. How she escaped the orphanage, how Michael found her, how she met Rufus and joined the White Fang and how she eventually wounded up at the home of Lana and Eric where she met Stan and Charlie and last but not least Adam Taurus.

While she described Adam a sense of dread washed over her. Even though they were probably never going to forgive each other for what they did, she still missed him after all this time.

Sounding worried, Ruby asked her: "Blake, are you all right?"

Her words brought the Faunus back to Remnant, she answered hastily: "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just… started thinking about him. Now, where was I?"

"You were going to tell us what your lessons were about, you know, you said you had to go to school or something!" Ruby said excited, she was very intrigued about Blake's story. If Weiss was interested at all, then she was hiding it very well, she was the ice queen after all.

Yang, who was looking out of the window from her spot on the bed while Blake was retelling her tale, turned around. The Faunus couldn't blame her for not listening attentively, after all she did hear the part she just told the others already on the roof. But now her lilac eyes were shining with interest once more and the blonde was grinning like usual, bringing a small smile on Blake's face, Yang's smiles were very infectious.

"Ah, yes, Adam and I decided to walk together to the headquarters where we supposed to meet the Monday after. The teachers were very nice and we learned the basic stuff, Mathematics, reading, speaking, writing and even a bit of art. Reading was one of my stronger points because I was, and still am, very interested in literature as you can probably guess. We got the regular homework, so I spent most evenings making it and reading if I had the time. Adam always used to have problems with writing and I wasn't very fond of math when I was younger, or still, in face. So we did what any group of kids would do when they are making their work, we helped each other out, he taught me a thing or two about math and I learned him a few tricks to remember the many rules of grammar. At the time we were friends, best friends even. Adam was like the older brother I never had and I guess you could say I was his little sister."

Blake smiled as she was reliving those memories in her head, memories of a better time. But such moments didn't last unfortunately. Blake now had a new family and instead of a brother she got a bunch of sisters, she wasn't complaining in the slightest.

"We lived our lives like any normal family would and that's all I asked for, you could say those were the happiest years in my life, for once not discriminated or penalized for my heritage, but able to have friends that looked after me. Friends that would go through thick and thin for each other, even though my bond with Charlie and Stan wasn't the greatest.

Mmm, I guess this place isn't so different, is it? I've got great friends and teammates and I'm sure most of us are willing to take a bullet to save another, the only difference is that there aren't two adults looking after us." She finished with a smile.

Yang exclaimed: "Ah, Blake, what did we do to deserve your kindness? But you could say that Ozpin and Goodwitch are kinda like our foster-parents?"

Loving the chillness of the atmosphere, instead of the raging fire from before, Blake responded lazily: "I guess you are right, even though we don't see them much, well at least not professor Ozpin. But like I was saying things were absolutely great during those early years.

Once I was around 10 years old, Lana and Eric decided that Adam and I were old enough to participate in one of the protests for equality for Faunus. Honestly, I was scared to go, but Adam encouraged me by saying he would stay as close to me as possible. And so he did, during that protest and the many that followed, bystanders could always see a boy with sharp red hair and horns, and a little girl with a little bow on top of her head standing right next to each other, in the middle of the group protesters. Sure, Lana, Eric and the twins were also keeping an eye on us, but they trusted Adam enough to keep me safe.

We were almost always present and over a course of time it really felt like we were making a difference, making humans more accepting, making this world a place where all forms of life could live together, making it a better place in general. Multiple laws had already been approved and the governments were making larger and larger strides towards equal rights for everyone. Our whole family was proud of our work as it seemed that the protesting was having a big impact. I for one was feeling less and less of afraid of humans, or, for that matter, angry for what they did to me in the past.

I was almost able to overcome the grudges I held against them.

Almost.

Equality was so close, you could almost feel it.

But close just wasn't good enough now, was it?

All happy stories eventually end and this one was no exception. The last chapter was read before any of us were remotely ready for it."

The darkness growing in her voice and the frown forming on her face had Yang, Ruby and even Weiss looking at her worriedly.

"It was the morning of the 14th of January, I was 12 years old."

Upon hearing this, Weiss put her hand in front of her mouth and looked somewhat shocked, the sight gave Blake a weird feeling of satisfaction.

"You seem to know what happened that day, don't you, Weiss?" she asked the heiress coolly, Ruby and Yang looked a bit dumbfounded.

"I-I don't know precisely what happened, but I do know it's the official birth date of the White Fang as we know it today. I can only guess it was because of the Rose Square Riot, although I don't know much about the riot itself, I wasn't there and my father didn't want to talk about it. That day was also the day my uncle Ivan was sent to jail, again, I don't know why."

"How about hearing the story from somewhere who was at the Rose Square Riot?"

"**You** were at the riot?" she asked unbelieving "What kind of adult would send kids to a riot?"

"Well, you see, it wasn't supposed to be a riot, there hadn't been one for years actually. The Rose Square Riot was planned out to be just another protest like the rest. Adam and I got ready like usual that morning, wearing some warm clothing and sturdy shoes, a protest meant that we were going to be walking outside the whole day and it had been snowing the past couple of weeks.

When Eric, Lana, Charlie, Stan, Adam and myself arrived at the meeting place we saw that there were a lot more Faunus than usual, this particular protest was very important apparently. But that didn't put a damper on our spirits however, we felt more courage than ever. There was a big chance that this was going to be the final straw.

The day past like usual, we were marching slow but resolute and there hadn't really been any problems. But as the bells sounded twelve times and the front of the protest group arrived on Rose Square everything escalated very quickly, or as Yang would put it, shit hit the fan."

_Blake was getting tired of the long walk, she was still feeling pretty sore from the jog the day before. Noticing this Adam gave her a quick but encouraging smile as he assured her: "Don't worry Blake, we're almost at the square." The White Fang decided to have a quick break there, before moving on for the second part of the march._

_In return Blake gave him a short laugh. "Oh, Adam, you know I would walk till I would fall down from exhaustion if I had to."_

"_Let's hope you never have to." He muttered, almost completely silent, normal people wouldn't be able to hear it. He probably forgot that Blake was exactly normal, even with her bow on her cat ears picked up almost everything. The girl decided to pretend like she didn't him, for his sake._

_Charlie and Stan were walking not too far from their position, Blake could hear Stan say leisurely: "It's pretty calm today, we'll be done before dinner if it goes on like this. I wonder if-"_

_He was abruptly interrupted by screaming coming from near the front of the group of protesters, at Rose Square._

_He sighed. "I jinxed it didn't I?"_

_Eric moved to the confused crowd to reach us, Lana right behind him, he said: "Stay calm children, whatever is happening up there the guards of the White Fang will handle it. We'll just wait till the commotion is over."_

_Faunus around them started talking to each other as well, apparently no one knew what was going on. Everybody was waiting till someone of the officials explained the situation. Blake was anxious, this never happened before, you would be a mad man to interrupt the protest at the front, the White Fang had guards stationed there to clear the way for the Faunus._

BANG!

_Whatever conversation people were having was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a weapon being fired. The situation escalated quickly, the crowds ran for cover, almost trampling over each other. Guards readied their weapons, you could see sweat drop from their faces out of anticipation. After all, this is what they were trained for._

_The sounds of people shouting and running was once again interrupted by heavy machine gunfire, whatever the hell was happening at Rose square wasn't some fight between a drunk street rat and the guards, this was a real firefight._

_Eric and Lana grabbed Adam and Blake by the hand to lead them to safety. If Blake wasn't scared before, she definitely was now, even Adam looked uncomfortable and if there was one boy who almost never showed any emotion, it was him. _

_The cat girl looked back and saw that Charlie and Stan were getting separated from them. Lana shouted anxiously to Eric: "Eric, we have to get them!"_

_The man answered firmly: "We can't risk Adam's and Blake's life by going back. Lana, they are big boys, they'll be fine!"_

_Lana still looked a bit unsure, but his words were true, they had to get the younger children to safety and quick!_

_The firefight still hadn't leaked out to the streets so they were in the clear for now. Something told Blake in the back of her head that that wouldn't stay that way for much longer. _

_They had to move._

_The group ran towards a side ally that would hopefully lead them to quieter and safer streets. Just as we neared the entrance Blake saw Adam tripping over someone's foot and disappearing out of sight as the crowds engulfed him. She shouted: "Adam!" but it was in vain._

_Somehow Adam managed to shout back over all the noise: "Go on! I'll take care of myself! Bring Blake to safety!"_

_Eric was having none of it as he went back for the boy. Lana pulled Blake into the alley, as a few Faunus seemed to have the same idea and even some guards followed them to protect the civilians. The alley was littered with boxes and rusty metal bins, the other side was connected a the big shopping street._

_Before they could even think of running towards the other street, the exit was blocked as men with balaclavas walked into the alley._

_Blake saw the guards looking very wary while reading their weapons, she couldn't blame them the unknown men made her shiver too as they looked intimidating in their large raincoats._

_A beat of silence past._

_Silence which broke as soon as the newcomers opened their jackets and revealed bullet proof vests and heavy machine guns._

_A guard screamed: "Oh shit!"_

DAKAKAKA!

_The sounds of machine guns blocked every other noise in the alley as the guards and the masked men opened fire on each other._

_A bullet grazed Blake's cheek as Lana grabbed her hand and pulled her towards one of the large bins._

_As the older woman hugged the girl tightly, they tried to disappear in the corner between the bin and the old stone wall. Even though it was almost impossible the hear anything over the gunfire, Blake somehow heard Lana shush her softly while she rocked the girl back and forth, covering the cat ears both with her soft arms._

_Blake couldn't see anything, the only way to know what was happening were the muffled sounds of the guns being fired, the people screaming and the falling of bodies on the cold, stone floor, she was completely disoriented of her surroundings. The shushing of Lana filled her ears and mind completely, blocking any thoughts._

_It felt like they were sitting there for hours, waiting for something they both hoped would never happen. They could only hope that their worst nightmare wasn't going to become their reality._

_Their chances were slim._

_Very slim._

_The shushing stopped abruptly as Lana suddenly shook violently, the motion making Blake jump backwards. She felt something hard hit the back of her head, probably the wall or the metal of the bin. _

_The last thing she saw before darkness took her were two electric blue eyes, looking at her with tears in her eyes. Blake couldn't quite make out the emotions lingering in them nor did she have time to put too much thought into it before she felt herself falling unconscious._

_Blake woke up about an hour later, she didn't want to open her eyes yet. Her body felt sore and painful, it was covered with little bruises and cuts. The bullet that had grazed her cheek made a large cut which stung incredibly. Even though she felt horrible, there was only one single thought running through her mind._

'_I'm alive.'_

_This confused the raven-haired girl, she could have sworn that her end was coming. Somehow fate was feeling generous and delayed hers, but for how long?_

_She decided to listen to her surroundings, it was eerie quiet. The gunshots and screams seemed to have died out. The only thing she heard was the wind blowing through the alley she assumed she was still in. A faint sound could be heard in the background, like an alarm or a siren._

_Her feeling coming back to her, she noticed she was still sitting in the corner on the floor, her legs clenched against her body. What she also noticed, was the object that was weighing down on her, curious about what it was she tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy, but with some struggling she finally was able to keep them open. _

_She almost had a heart attack as she saw two beautiful, electric blue eyes staring at her from a really close distance. When she calmed down she felt intrigued by them, they always did. But looking closer she didn't see the lighting inside the blue globes, they looked empty._

_Dead._

'_No…'_

_Blake gasped as she carefully pushed the body of Lana off her and laid her on the ground. As her mind tried to comprehend that the woman which she saw as her mother, wasn't breathing._

'_No.'_

_The Faunus gently opened Lana's jacket and saw that her clothes were soaked in a strange red liquid. Blood._

"_No!" Blake wailed as she wrapped her arms around the woman that had taken care of her for five years. The dam broke and tears started to roll down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. The liquid made her wound sting even more, but she couldn't care less. _

_It suddenly hit her why she was still alive, Lana threw herself around Blake and acted as a meat shield. She saved her and Blake couldn't even thank her. This made her cry even more. Why would someone want to hurt let alone kill Lana, she was like the friendliest person she knew._

_Blake cried till she simply couldn't anymore. She had to move, the danger may be still out there, waiting for her to let her guard down. But before she stood up, she closed Lana's eyes and gave her a final kiss on her forehead before whispering hoarsely: "Goodbye."_

_Succeeding to stand up after some tries (her legs were still weak from sitting in such a uncomfortable position for so long earlier), she noticed that her clothes were soaked with Lana's blood as well. The metallic stench of the liquid filled her nose, but the blood on her clothes wasn't the only thing that stank. _

_The ground in the alley was littered with bodies, blood almost flowing in a constant stream, the white snow coloring red. Suddenly feeling nauseous her hands grabbed the stone wall for support, sweat breaking out everywhere on her body, her stomach wrenching. Not able to hold it anymore, she vomited on one of the cleaner spots of the alley._

_Feeling her body taking control once again, she was able to walk out of the alley and onto the street they were protesting on an hour ago. The street wasn't in much better condition than the alley she just came from, they were more bodies, cars were burned out, windows were broken. It was a nightmare._

_She wished it was just a nightmare, but she wasn't that lucky._

_Remembering that Rose Square was located to her right, Blake made her way over to the big, open square. _

_When she arrived, it looked like the aftermath of a war. Now that she thought about that is almost exactly what happened. Rose Square was the worst of all, there were bodies of innocents everywhere, Faunus and human alike. _

'_What the fuck happened?! Where was the police? The medics?' she screamed silently in her head. It made no sense, they were so close to having equal rights! What went wrong?_

_Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure kneeling down. Deciding to get their attention, she exclaimed: "Hello?!"_

_The figure stood up and Blake noticed their burning red hair and black coat. "Blake?"_

"_Adam!" she shouted before running towards him and pulling him into an embrace. She leaned her head against her shoulder before she said softly: "Lana's dead."_

_His grip tightened a moment, before he whispered in her ear: "Eric and Stan didn't make it as well. I'm sorry."_

_The raven-haired girl had already cried all her tears, so instead a horrible, hollow feeling filled her. Like something was ripped away from her, which there was._

_She was alone again._

_For the second time in her life now._

_Adam and Blake just stood there in the middle of the red snow, holding onto each other for dear life._

_Not far from them, Charlie knelled next to a body, his face filled with tears._

"_Dammit, you really did jinx it, Stan."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'll keep this brief.**

**Thank you so much for 20 followers!**

**Sorry that I'm one day late and sorry if the content is a bit too dark.**

**I don't think the content in this chapter is enough to change it to an M-rating, but it will possibly happen in the future anyway.**

**What happened exactly at Rose Square, who is responsible, what happened to Blake, Adam and Charlie afterwards? How did the White Fang reform? Find out in the next chapter of the Beast!**

**Please review and if you are feeling generous, follow and favorite!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	11. Chapter 10: The three-clawed wolf

**The Beast ****chapter 10:**

**The three-clawed wolf**

After her story, the room went quite once again. The R,W and Y from RWBY looked at their raven-haired teammate like they saw her for the first time. They knew Blake had a bad youth, but this, this blew all of their assumptions out of the water. The Faunus seemed to be carrying much more on her shoulders than they had assumed.

Ruby has been told multiple times that life wasn't a fairy tale, hell, she had had found out that herself when her mother died. She had learned about the terrifying monsters hunting, known as the Grimm this way.

But this massacre proved her that the Grimm weren't their only enemies, one other enemy was one that humans and Faunus often forgot about, themselves. A person could be much more of a danger to himself and his kin than something like a Beowolf or even a Deathstalker. Ruby knew this of course, even she wasn't so naïve to think that all humans or all Faunus were good, but this atrocity showed her that is was much worse than she thought, or maybe she just didn't put much thought into it before at all.

Life certainly wasn't a fairy tale.

Yang became more and more shocked and angry as she learned more about her partner. Who would ever even think about hurting such a beautiful flower like Blake? She just couldn't comprehend it. Whoever it was, their knees needed to be broken, or knowing her, much worse.

At the same time she felt deeply compassioned with her, it made her feel the need to protect the cat girl, to save her from anymore dangers and darkness in this world. She wanted, above all else, for this girl to feel safe, to not having the need to fear the outside world anymore. Earlier that day, when the girl purred when they were hugging, Yang had been able to accomplish this task for just a few minutes. Just like a cat, Blake only purred when she feeling happy and safe. It was a sound that gave hope, not just to Yang, but probably to everyone.

Weiss didn't really know what to think, she knew something happened on the 14th of July and had heard of the Rose Square Riot, but only its name. From what Blake had told her it wasn't really a riot after all. But if something so big happened in the middle of Vale she must have heard of it right? It confused her, she'll admit that she didn't go to Vale that much when she younger, being from Atlas, but still there must have been reported something in the news, right?

It's not like she trusted Blake's words completely right now, but then again, what reason would there be to lie about her tale? Many questions of the sort formed in her mind, making her not pay attention. That was until Blake started speaking once more and her train of thought braked abruptly.

"The authorities arrived not much later after I had woken up, police men and guards of the White Fang secured the sector. They looked if they could find any culprit left alive, but luck was not on their side. All of the terrorists, that's what we assumed they were, were either dead or fled with their tails between their legs, the cowards!" Blake spat venomously.

"Michael arrived at the scene and apparently Rufus himself had ordered him to bring us back home. Adam and Charlie didn't want to, they wouldn't want to leave the bodies of Eric, Lana and Stan behind. They wanted to help, they wanted to find the people left alive who did this and take revenge for our losses. I tried to reason with them by saying that if there was a trail left behind, the guards and the police would have already found it. I understood that we weren't supposed to be here anymore, to leave everything to the authorities. But Adam and Charlie wouldn't budge.

It took Rufus walking over to us himself and telling the boys that they wouldn't find their vengeance here to convince them to go with Michael.

When we arrived at our home, all of us felt it, the emptiness. Adam and I sat days in our room just thinking about what happened and what to do next, we only went downstairs to eat something, those were also the only times we really saw Charlie although dinner was spend in complete silence. Losing his twin brother, he had it the hardest out of three of us. The fourth day after the incident Charlie finally snapped, he packed his bags and left without a word. The last thing I heard of him was the closing of the front door. I couldn't blame him, I couldn't even imagine what would have happened if I lost Adam, he was the one who gave me hope, who could keep his head straight in the situation.

It took a whole six days before we heard something of the White Fang. Michael suddenly called us and told us to come to the headquarters at once, there was going to be a speech.

* * *

_Not long after the phone call, Blake and Adam arrived at the headquarters only to see that the place was completely packed with Faunus. It gave them a new feeling of hope to see that still so many people still followed the White Fang. Some guards were going around in the crowds handing out grimm looking masks, Blake stashed hers away in her pocket. People all over the courtyard were talking to each other, creating a wall of noise which Blake had no way to break through to talk to Adam. She noticed a podium was set up in front of the main entrance to the office building._

_The crowd silenced quickly as a man climbed the stage with a mic in his hand. It was none other than Rufus himself, his big stature looked intimidating on the stage, not that he wasn't intimidating without it of course. He changed his casual clothes for a more ornamented version of the guard's uniform, his grey hair looked strangely snow white know, had he dyed it? The white hair and uniform made him look like a humanized white wolf, the color accented his red eye even more than before._

_He began addressing the crowd with his deep and gruff voice: "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang! It's good to see that so many answered our call even after what happened last week." His voice boomed in the courtyard. A sense of dread washed through the crowd, many of them had lost multiple friends and family members._

"_First some news, the leaders of the White Fang have sat around the table the past few days, discussing what to do. It wasn't easy but we were able to make a compromise. One of the leaders of the White Fang has stepped down, not going to name names right now, and it's my honor to announce that I have taken their place!" The crowd shouted in excitement._

"_Everybody who knows me, knows that I am a man of action, not some bureaucrat who watches from the side lines, letting others do his work! I will not sit around while our people are getting slaughtered! It seems that the human police forces won't do much to protect the Faunus and it also seems that our own guards forces are not good enough, despite them fighting bravely last week. That's why I am pleased to announce that the goals of the White Fang have changed! No longer will we sit at a desk all day trying to get laws through. No, from now on our goal is to protect the innocents, the Faunus who are trying their very best to get accepted into this human-led society, only then change will happen, only then will we be accepted as equals. The White Fang is from now on, the Faunus' very own military organization!" The Faunus seemed to be quite eager with this prospect, Blake herself found her heart beating in her throat from excitement, she hated the humans now more than she ever did before, even when she was bullied and tortured at the orphanage._

"_These are hard times, we are going to need each other now more than ever. What happened the fourteenth of January is not something we will ever forgive or forget. The attack was a violation against everything we fought for and believed in. The real nature of the humans has once again resurfaced like so many years ago! We tried everything to reason with them and this is what we get in return? A massacre? Hah, if they think they can scare us off, then they are sadly mistaken because we are the proudest and fiercest folk to ever roam the lands of Remnant. This courtyard is filled with people I trust, people which I can call my friends, like a pack leader trusts his pack. Tell me, will you follow the White Fang once more? Will I be able to call you my pack? Will we be an unstoppable force that protects the innocent and smites those who oppose us?"_

_The crowd shouted all forms of "yes"._

"_For those who do not know it yet, the Schnee family has wronged us in the worst possible way, that's why they will be our first target. For too long have they been mistreating our kin, thinking that they are above than us! That's why it's up to us to pull them down, they need to know their place! If they see us as monsters than we will become the monsters they fear! So brothers and sisters, let me ask you one more time, will you go to war with us?!" He ended his speech by pulling out his own white mask and putting it on while raising his fist._

_This made the crowd explode, everyone shouted their lungs empty as they followed Rufus' example and raised their fists high up in the air. Blake opened her pocket and took out her mask. She shouted as hard as everyone else while the white Grimm mask slid over her face, covering her shining gold eyes._

_A new flag was raised, a white one decorated with a red wolf head and three claw marks. It looked much more aggressive than the old one._

_A new era for the Faunus had begun._

* * *

Weiss was to first one to say anything as Blake ended her story, she asked incredulously: "Wait, did you say the Schnee family? Why would the White Fang want to go to war with us? I mean, I know the company has always been hard on their Faunus workers, but wasn't that a bit extreme? Or is there something else I don't know about?"

"Ivan Schnee." Blake spat out his name like having his name on her tongue was going to infect her.

"What? What has uncle Ivan has to do with this?"

Now it's was Blake turn to be shocked. "Wait, your father never told you?"

"Told me what, Blake?" the heiress asked back with her eyebrow raised.

"Alright then, I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but seeing that the man who should won't open his mouth, I'll be the one to do it." She sighed. "Weiss, I am sorry, if you really don't know then will the things I tell you about quite shocking, just giving you a heads up.

After the meeting ended, Adam and I were just as confused as you are to why we should attack the Schnee family. We decided to ask Michael about it, if anyone would have known, it would be him. He told us that the White Fang had immediately sent spies all over Remnant the day after the shooting to find the ones who were behind the attack. The day after, a few of them came back from Atlas, they had broken into White Castle itself and found some interesting documents in your uncle Ivan's office. Apparently he had ordered a large amount of weapons and ammunition from some shady merchant. Now, this didn't mean much at all, what if he was just a paranoid old man?

But that's when some other valuable information was revealed by the police force of Vale. They had arrested Ivan Schnee himself as he tried to leave Vale by airship the night after the Rose Square Riot. Apparently the police found some evidence on one of the bodies of the thugs, it was a contract between a mercenary group the attackers were part of and your uncle.

The pieces clicked together not long after that, everyone knew that that man hated the Faunus, there are even some rumors that he hunts them and cut of their ears, horns or tail as a goddamn trophy. He was the one who set the whole thing up, he was the one that hired those thugs and supplied them with heavy firearms, the sick bastard.

When the police leaked the news to the White Fang, decisions were made quickly. It was crystal clear Schnee wanted to scare us while having his little fun at the same time, it was a win-win situation. Well what he didn't take in account was the backlash, we weren't going to crawl into dark corners out of fear, he and all his partners in crime were going to pay for what they had done. That's why the White Fang took such drastic measures in so little time, that's why they are what they are today.

However we couldn't attack him directly, he was locked up in the heavy secured prison of Vale, and we wouldn't want to risk the lives of our members and get the authorities on us, at least not yet. So we sat tight and started training. He is still locked up after 5 years and is not getting released any time soon.

About the rest of the Schnee family, we never did end up going to war, we didn't have enough members, even with all the support. It turned out more like a guerilla war than anything els."

Weiss was silent as she took in this news. She finally found the courage to speak up after some time passed: "I-I don't believe it, I know he hates the Faunus more than anything else, more than the Grimm. But to think to that he would something this inhumane is incomprehensible. I was there when the police came to White Castle to announce his arrest, father never told me why he was arrested though.

Although… I never really knew him, he was almost always at in his office or out the house. When I did see him, he was never kind or gentle, he was worse than father and that says something. My father himself said to me one day that he feared for Ivan's mental health, which would mean that he is insane. So I'll just go with whatever evidence the police and the White Fang has."

'_Well I'm glad she does, it would have took a whole lot of work to convince her if she didn't believe it.'_

At that moment Yang decided to cut in: "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I have one question, how is it that none of us know anything about the Rose Square Riot? Something so big would have been on the news, wouldn't it?"

Hearing this, Blake gave her partner a grateful smile, she was wondering when somebody was going to ask that. Weiss seemed to be glad as well, she had the same question on her mind for a few minutes already. Ruby was just being herself while she was listening to the conversation with way too much excitement, Blake swore she and Nora were more likely sisters than Yang.

"Well that's one other reason for our hate against the Schnee family." Blake began, making Weiss raise an eyebrow but she didn't interrupt.

"We asked that question ourselves when we found out that not many people knew of the incident. We searched for an article in a newspaper or a news report about the subject, but we just didn't find any whatsoever.

It even got to the point that the White Fang had to send some members to some of the news studios to interrogate them. It wasn't hard to get the information we needed, our interrogation methods are quite effective, some threatening was probably involved, I don't know.

They found out that somebody paid the studios money, and I mean a lot, to not broadcast or publish anything about the Rose Square Riot. Somebody wanted the news to be silenced, somebody wanted to not lose head by the media, somebody with a shit ton of money and related to the man behind bars." Blake continued.

"It didn't take long to grasp how the situation was built up. Mr. Schnee himself bribed the news studios to not bring shame onto his family by Ivan. This also made the people think that there was no reason for our militaristic reformation and we lost a lot of support from the human side, officials and civilians alike, they thought we were a threat.

So in the end it was once more a win-win situation for the Schnee family, while the White Fang just lost name and was being painted as a criminal organization from then on. What it actually became after a while, mind you."

"Wow, your dad must have a lot of money to bribe news reporters, Weiss." Ruby said in awe.

Their white-haired teammate sighed. "Yes he has, Ruby, yes he has."

"So anything else exciting happened after the reformation, Blakey?" Yang asked.

"Well yeah, a lot actually. Don't worry, I'll keep it brief." the raven-haired girl assured her partner.

"It's not that I don't find your stories interesting, it's just that we are almost there it seems." the brawler noted as she looked at her scroll.

"Okay, long story short, Adam and I sold the house since we never saw Charlie again and it was way too big for the both of us. We decided to move into one of the apartment buildings the White Fang owned along with fellow members. For the next couple of years, we lived in an apartment with two other Faunus, but we didn't get along very well. Not that that was a problem, we were only home at night or when we weren't on a mission.

After we moved, we found out that education system of the White Fang had changed for people of 12 years or higher. We now trained in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, shooting and stealth in general, think of things like lock picking, sneaking without being caught, that sort of stuff.

After two years of training, I was sent on my first mission along with Adam. He had done his fair share already since he's older than me. The mission went smoothly, it was about stealing some documents out of a meeting room, Schnee Dust Company stuff, and after that we officially became partners.

We always worked together and, if I can say so myself, were one of the best teams of the whole White Fang with no failed missions up to that point. The missions went from gaining intel to eavesdropping on meetings to train jacking.

Speaking of trains, the last mission we did before I left, was to steal dust from a Schnee Dust Company freight train. Adam was going to set the charges to blow it up, but it just didn't feel right to me. Innocent crew members were going to die and I was not sitting around to let that happen, I was sick and tired of the way the White Fang handled their business for the last couple of year. We were starting to get treated like equals, but not out of respect, no, out of fear.

After a hefty battle with a spider droid, Adam and I got separated, giving me the chance to escape him and save the crewmembers. Finally I made my choice be decoupling the part of the train with the engine and the crewmembers on board, leaving Adam behind. I never saw him since again." Blake finished her story.

"Wow, I knew my tale was a bumpy one, but yours is quite something, Blake." Ruby said in awe.

Blake wasn't really sure how to react to that, their leader's way with words really needed a manual sometimes. "Thanks, I guess?"

A voice came out of a speaker on the wall, presumably the captain. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at our destination in five minutes. Please leave any luggage that's unimportant for your mission on the ship and get yourself ready. We will be landing a mile or two away from the tunnel for safety purposes."

"That's my queue to wrap things up, I'm glad I got all this of my chest, I feel a lot better now. Does anybody has another question before we leave?" Blake asked the rest of her team. It was true, she did feel a lot more relieved and free now that she has finished her tale.

The last 2 hours were about the most stressful moments in her entire life, strange if you think that she has infiltrated highly guarded areas and buildings before. Sometimes the most difficult things in life are the simple ones apparently.

Ruby answered with a "nope", popping the "p".

Yang just shook her head out because of the fact that she had no questions and because of her little sister's childish antics.

Weiss, who looked a lot less hostile than before, raised her voice: "Actually I do have a final question, Blake."

"Yes?" the Faunus girl asked with her trademark raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

Not prepared for this at all, Blake was slightly taken aback by the direct question. It took her a while to answer:

"Yes.

I have."

* * *

**A/N:**

**First of all, thank you guys so much for getting this story to 10 favorites! I call that a milestone if I may say so myself!**

**Whew, I'm glad I got the whole backstory out of the way for now. It's sometimes really difficult writing these sections especially with the interaction of the four team members.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**For those who are craving for action, don't worry, next chapter will feature sword battles, bullets and EXPLOSIONS!**

**I should really get to rereading and editing chapter 3, but I find writing new ones much more fun. Strange, is it not?**

**Who was killed by the ruthless Blake Belladonna? What was team JNPR doing this whole time? How well will the two teams fair against a bunch of armed White Fang members? Will Ruby and Jaune be able to lead their respective teams to victory or will they wither into nothing? ****Find out in the next chapter of the Beast!**

**Please review and if you are feeling generous, follow and favorite!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


	12. Chapter 11: The first shot

**The Beast ****chapter 11:**

**The first shot**

The gentle atmosphere in the room disappeared faster than Blake's shadow clone as it was filled with an awkward silence.

"Geez, way to lighten the mood, Weiss." Yang muttered sarcastically, she didn't really think that Blake was able to kill somebody, no that wasn't true. Deep in her mind she knew she could, but she just didn't want to be right. How else could it be, their raven-haired girl had more field experience and successful behind her belt than anyone in the room and possibly the whole first year of Beacon. Only she didn't hunt Grimm before, like they did, she fought against humans. Of course casualties had fallen, it was stupid not to accept that, especially if you knew that she had been in the field for over three years.

"How many?" Weiss asked the Faunus girl breathless, ignoring Yang completely. Yes, Weiss was the heiress of a company with many enemies and she had seen her fair share of combat, but even she had never killed someone before.

"Two, presumably three." Blake answered with a small voice, it was clear that she wasn't proud of either.

Ruby gasped, she had killed a lot too, but those were Grimm, a human or Faunus is an entirely different case than a Beowolf or an Ursa.

She asked timidly: "Who were they?"

"The first time was on a mission, Adam and I were ordered to secure valuable information about dust transport from the Schnee Dust Company, I was 15 at the time. While I was looking at the information spread on top of a desk, trying to find something of use, a security guard snuck up on me, Adam wasn't there to stop him.

Instead of arresting me, he grabbed me around my neck and was trying to pull of the vest I was wearing. I immediately knew what was going to happen if I let him do his thing, so I had to come up with a solution and quick. Before I knew, his hand started to dwell into my pants, I started panicking.

In a desperate motion to get him of me, I pulled out the dagger I hid in sheath on my lower back under my shirt and slashed his throat open with a single strike. Before he or I knew, he was lying dead on the floor, blood gushing out of his wound. I remember I felt nauseous and horrible, I had never killed someone before and it didn't take long before the bloodied blade clattered on the ground and I threw up from the shock and the blood.

Adam found me in the room, trying desperately to keep standing, leaning against a wall. He grabbed the papers off the desk together with the blade and carried me over his shoulder towards the exit of the building.

The second time was a planned assassination against one of the board members of the Schnee Dust Company.

Normally Adam would be the one to do the killing in these kinds of missions, but he thought it would be better if I were to do it. I did what was ordered and didn't feel any satisfaction whatsoever, I can assure you. The thing that made me feel the worst, was the fact that I didn't even know if the man I killed was a bad man, hell, I didn't even know his name, I just knew him as the person with the target painted across their back.

After the assignation I started to have doubts about the White Fang, I couldn't stand the thoughts of murdering civilians. Adam was becoming more and more violent just like the White Fang as a whole and he and I were regularly arguing, sometimes we even fought each other. Two years later, I left as you all know."

"Wait, didn't you say 'presumably' three? What does that mean?" Weiss asked.

"It's quite strange and scary actually, one day I had a meeting with Rufus, we got a bit in of an argument about the assassination I was speaking about earlier. In the end the conversation was starting to grow in a shouting match, he said something about that I killed someone I loved before so it shouldn't be a problem to murder an enemy.

The weird thing is, I have absolutely no idea what he is talking about. I killed someone I loved? Who? Why? When? Where? How? I sure as hell can't remember! Every dead person I loved, was killed by someone else! That's why I said presumably three, but he was probably just trying to mess with me." Blake finished.

"Hmm, that's indeed quite peculiar, I wonder what he meant by that." Weiss said pensively.

Blake looked out of the window for a moment before addressing her team members: "It looks like we're here. I have to ask you to please not ponder too much about this whole conversation for the rest of the day, I wouldn't want to bring the mission in danger. We have got to keep our heads clear and focused."

This shook their fearless leader out of her thoughts, she jumped up and exclaimed: "She's right. Everybody! Grab your weapons! Today team RWBY is going to complete their first mission!" before grabbing Crescent Rose herself and flying out of the door, leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

Weiss muttered something along the lines of: "Dunce…" before running after her.

Yang merely shrugged and she and Blake started following their teammates.

"So, you think team JNPR has heard anything?" Yang asked.

A sense of dread filled the raven-haired girl, they had been quite loud. "I hope not, or at least not anything important."

* * *

Jaune was standing on deck, looking at his teammates sparring. He had been observing them for a while now, trying to come up with new strategies.

'_Hmmm, Pyrrha and I holding the line with our shields till Nora and Ren charge forward to deliver a heavy attack, all while Pyrrha give them cover fire with Miló in its rifle form looked like it would be quite effective against single, larger opponents like the Deathstalker we fought during the initiation. Having two shield bearers on our team really opens a window for possible tactics.'_

That was until he heard a shout in the background, it sounded like a girl. Shifting his gaze back to the rest of his team, he saw that no one had noticed anything besides himself.

'_Must be my mind playing tricks on me again.'_

A few minutes later Ren somehow managed to get Nora on the floor, holding her arms on her back while Pyrrha was circling around the two, shield in the ready, waiting for an opening, Ren was giving her a hard time with the rapid fire of StormFlower.

The sounds of the sparring in front of him were suddenly deafened by a faint laughter coming from somewhere inside of the ship, he then realized their fellow team were responsible for these noises.

'_What in the world is team RWBY doing?" _he was wondering before a round, golden shield named Akoúo̱ hit him in the head with the courtesies of Pyrrha Nikos,.

The amazon exclaimed her catchphrase:_ "I'm sorry!" _as she rushed towards her fallen leader.

The throbbing pain in his quickly disintegrated the worries he had about team RWBY, he should be worrying about himself.

The forward thrusters of the airship kicked off, making it slow down and eventually float in midair, a few meters above the tree line of the forest that seemed to be spread all over the region.

* * *

Ruby was the first to come out of the belly of the ship and onto the deck. Team JNPR has ceased their sparring and was standing ready next to what she assumed was the captain, the hat giving it away. Pyrrha and Ren were flexing their muscles while Jaune was mentally preparing himself. Nora, being Nora, was just looking in the distance with a big smile on her face, probably thinking about pancakes.

It didn't take long till Weiss and the rest caught up with their leader, looking a bit out of breath. "Please *pant* stop doing that *pant* you dunce." The heiress scolded between her gasps of air.

"Pfft, not my fault your condition is next to nothing." Ruby answered nonchalant.

"Hey, I take offence in that!" Yang said angrily.

Ignoring the previous statement, Ruby asked the captain: "Why have we stopped?"

The captain was a lady who looked like she had plenty experience on the field, she had short, blonde hair, which peeked out under her black hat, and was wearing an equally black suit. She had piercing green eyes and there was a scar on her left cheek. "Good to meet you too Miss Rose, I am captain Eclipse, at your service."

Ruby's face flushed as she realized how blunt she had been. "I-I'm sorry, Miss Eclipse, it's a pleasure to meet you."

A sly grin spread across the face of the captain. "Not it isn't. As for your question, we are about two miles south from your destination. It's too dangerous to fly any closer, so I'll be dropping you of hear?"

Jaune gave her a confused look. "We can't land here, can we? The ground is littered with trees."

The smile only grew wider. "Exactly plus the snow is not really helping either! That's why you will be falling."

Jaune deadpanned. "Wait! What?! Falling?!" "You have a problem with that?" she asked as her smile turned into a frown.

"No, of course not, captain." He said quickly. "I didn't sign up for this." he muttered although almost everybody heard him.

Ruby tried cheering him up: "Come on, Jaune, you did it before, didn't you? I am sure you can do it again!"

"Thanks Ruby, but I don't think that really helps." he said before looking over the railing and staring into the green abys stained with white, it had been snowing the last couple of days in the north and they were expecting snow in the city of Vale itself that day or the day after, below before gulping loudly. "Oh man…" he whispered nervously, feeling his nausea finally kicking in, he somehow managed to keep his motion sickness kind of under control the entire flight.

"Alright ladies!" Captain Eclipse exclaimed to get everyone's attention. "Let me give you some final details. Once you are done with the mission, send a message to Professor Goodwitch, then I will come pick you up. If you need to be evacuated for some reason, give me a direct call, we're will be on standby. Other than that, good luck!" She finished before pressing a button on a console, making part of the rail slide down and a platform fold out.

"Thanks! See you soon!" Ruby shouted before jumping off the ship.

"Every time…" Weiss muttered before following her.

Yang, Blake and team JNPR jumped after them, Jaune needing a bit of a 'boost' of Pyrrha, more like her shoving him off.

The hunters-in-training used their various styles of slowing down their fall, some, like Ren and Blake, using the trees to their advantage and others, like Ruby and Yang, used the recoil of their weapons. Weiss just used her glyphs as she gracefully jumped down. Somehow Pyrrha landed before Jaune and helped him by gathering a pile of snow, making him fall headfirst into the snow, his legs sticking out comically.

"I'm sorry!"

Once everybody reached ground level they regrouped in a clearing covered with the white dust, Yang having to run back to them as she flew much further than the rest, she had the annoying habit of using Ember Celica to fly a much greater distance, Weiss just called it a waste of ammo.

"Alright the gang's all here. How far did she say the tunnel is?" Ruby asked.

"About two miles to the north, she said that like a minute ago, you dunce!" Weiss answered incredibly.

"Shhhhh…" Ruby hushed her sheepishly, before yelling excitedly: "Let's go!" and heading into the forest.

"Uh Ruby?" Blake said, grabbing the scythe wielder's attention.

"What?"

"That's east, north is that way." Blake deadpanned.

"Huh, really?"

Blake deadpanned, giving the scythe wielder an incredulous glare.

You know what? I'm just going to take your word for it, Let's go!" She exclaimed before heading in the other direction.

* * *

Jaune was observing the entrance of the tunnel, noting that a walkway was aligned with the track on each side.

A man with an assault rifle in his hand and wearing the trademark white suit, hood and mask of the White Fang was guarding the opening. In the corner of his eye he could see a shimmer of black and green approaching the guard at rapid speed.

"_Alright, here's the plan for now, Blake and Ren will scout out the entrance, see if there are heavy defenses there. There is a guard, so you'll have to take him out. Yang, Pyrrha and Nora will distract him so you'll have a clear shot at sneaking up to him." Jaune said. The two hunters giving him a quick nod._

"_Oh, and everybody take one of these." He said before pulling something out of his pocket. Earplugs and microphones._

"_An excellent idea, were did you find these?" Pyrrha asked him while nodding in agreement._

"_They were scattered on a table in the situation room." Jaune asked sheepishly before coloring a bit red._

"_Geez, get a room you two!" Yang interrupted._

Right now, Blake and Ren were approaching their target, and like the ninjas they were, he couldn't even notice the sound of snow creaking or twigs snapping, because there were none.

Checking if there were any other guards around, she peeked her head around the corner before giving Ren a thumbs up. He sneaked behind the guard, whose attention was diverted by movement in one of the trees. This gave Ren enough time to hit him hard in a few places on his back and neck, making the guard fall down unconscious. He pulled the guard out of the opening of the tunnel and hid him out of sight before giving the rest of the teams the signal: "All clear.".

Yang, Nora and Pyrrha came out of the tree that just moved to distract the guard and began moving towards the entrance as well, trying to stay as close as possible to the natural wall to make sure they weren't seen if any White Fang would look accidentally out of the tunnel.

Jaune himself saw it was time to get out of his own hiding spot and met up with the rest of his team. He felt himself getting more nervous by the minute, everything up till that moment had gone smoothly, but that was the easiest part of the mission. All of them knew clearing the tunnel was going to be much rougher.

Noticing that Blake was peeking inside of the darkness of the tunnel, her eyes looking like little lights against the black background, he asked her: "You see anything?"

"I can see the train, it's parked a few hundred meters away from us with its nose facing this direction. There are a few glimmers of light here and there, I assume those are guards patrolling around." Blake answered softly.

'_Night vision is so handy!'_ Jaune thought, _'The only issue is that all of our enemies have it. It's going to be a real pain to get even close to the train without being seen.'_

"Ruby, Weiss, are you in position?" Jaune asked in his microphone.

"Yes, yes we are. All clear on your end?" Ruby's voice echoed through the earplug, she sounded tired.

"All clear." Jaune answered shortly, with a hint of pride in his tone.

"Alright, good, then let's get Operation Save The Train on the rails!" Her excited shout hurting almost everyone's ears, Blake was happy she didn't put the earplug in one of her cat ears.

Yang's guffaw interrupted the conversation. "Nice one, sis!"

"Dolt!" Weiss's scoff somehow being louder than all the rest.

After the blonde's laughter died down Jaune said to Ruby: "We really need a new operation name."

"Sorry Jaune, I had to improvise." Ruby said sheepishly.

He smiled a little before remembering they were on a mission. "All right everyone! Let's keep the channel open and clean, it could be lifesaving, remember that. Weiss and Ruby, there will be a lot of static inside of the tunnel so you will be on your own, good luck!"

"Thanks Jaune, you guys too! Stay safe!"

He turned towards the remaining members of team RWBY and his own team. "Let's go people!"

As he began running into the tunnel and activating his aura to shield him while the rest followed him, Pyrrha looked at the blonde swordsman proudly, she began to see why Ozpin chose him, he was really beginning to improve and shape like a true leader.

Blake and Ren each climbed on top of the walkways on either side, keeping their head low as they sprinted, weapons drawn towards the first group of guards, who had no idea what was coming. While the remaining four hunters decided to stay on the rails, somehow managing to reach the front of the train without being noticed.

Blake was the first one to shoot, the shots echoing through the relative silence of the tunnel, nailing a few guards right in their chest. Before the other guards could even react, Blake reached them and slew a couple with Gambol Shroud fully unsheathed, the blade in her one hand and the sharp sheath in the other. Two of the guards managed to draw their pistols and opened fire at the black clad ninja.

They hit her right in the chest and head, making them cheer. Their happiness didn't last long however as their target disintegrated into nothingness and the ninja appeared right next to them, hitting one hard in the head with the handle of Gambol. Shadow clones were really handy.

Meanwhile the soldiers on the other side of the train were surprised by the sounds and scrambled around, trying to grab their weapons. However, Ren reached them first and knocked the first one out with a powerful high kick to the face, his martial arts training showing off once again.

Knocking one in the face with his right palm and driving his left elbow into another's stomach, he jumped, landing right in the middle of the remaining guards who still weren't able to even draw their sword or pistol. Grabbing StormFlower he began spinning in a circle, the combined power of his kicks and his SMGs taking care of the rest of the White Fang members in record time. The walkway was now free to walk onto the open train cart directly behind the cockpit and engine cart.

Blake struck the last guard right in his stomach, making him fold double and drop his sword with a painful groan. Not giving the Faunus any breathing room, she was quick to knock her knee in his face. As he fell onto the ground unconscious, Blake saw she was having less luck than her green clad partner, more guards with assault rifles came running towards her, already giving suppressing fire.

The raven-haired girl had to dive out of the way, however a lucky bullet hid her in her left shoulder, her aura slowing it down enough to make it less lethal, but it still shredded through her clothing and skin, blood gushing out the wound, staining her black vest into a darker red.

Yelling in pain, she rolled onto the floor as the guards got closer, raising their weapons once more to deliver the killing blow. Blake didn't even have time to use her semblance, closing her eyes and waiting for the bullets.

They never came.

* * *

As faith would have it, Yang saw what was happening from her position on top of the engine cart. Her Lilac eyes transformed into their blood red counterpart and she burst into flames out of pure anger, if there was one thing she hated more than bad guys hurting her friends, it would be bad guys hurting her sister or partner.

Leaping of the cart and smashing her gauntlet in the ground, a huge shock wave of explosive power lifted the guards off their feet before they could pull the trigger and smacked them against the wall of the tunnel.

Yang stood up before walking casually to the one guard who stayed behind and wasn't incapacitated. The flames did not only come out of her blonde manes but flared around her entire body, she looked like an oversized lit candle, her body contrasting with the blazing waves seeping out of her.

As the guard seemed to be scared shitless, she spoke in an almost whispering tone: "You probably thought it was a good idea to shoot a huntress, didn't you? It seems you have forgotten one thing." Her voice was raising.

"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, HURTS!" She shouted before striking the guard in his stomach with almost all of her might, the man literally flying upwards as his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his mask. "MY FAVORITE!" He fell back down after hitting the ceiling with so much force that he took some of the old cement with him. However, before he hit the ground once more, Yang smacked him right in his head with a strong left punch accompanied with her last shout: "KITTY CAT!" The guard flying through the air once more before landing roughly a few meters further inside the tunnel, staying down.

Yang rushed quickly to Blake's side. "You okay Blake?" she asked worriedly, her now lilac eyes fixing on the bloody wound on her partner's shoulder.

"Yes, it didn't damage anything important I don't think. I should be good to go." Blake was always one to keep her cool, even if she almost got shot to death. She sat up before flashing Yang a quick smile. "Thanks for saving me, Yang."

The blonde gave her a smile back accompanied with a wink. "No problem Blakey, I would save you a billion times over if I had to." She stretched out her arm to invite Blake to stand up.

The Faunus gladly accepted her help as she grabbed the hand, being pulled up. She unwrapped one of the ribbons of her arms and bounded her shoulder, effectively stopping the blood loss.

The sounds of fighting seemed to have been relocated a few carts away from the pair. "It seems our friends of team JNPR are still fighting." she said as she could hear the familiar sounds of Magnhild, StormFlower and Miló in the background accompanied by the sounds of bullets and sword ricocheting off Akoúo̱ and Crocea Mors .

"Well then let's not keep them waiting." Yang said while reloading Ember Celica, she was going to need all the ammo she had for this.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah, fighting scenes or at least a little bit. Don't worry next chapter will continue with the fighting, I just didn't want to put it all in one chapter and keep you guys waiting!**

**Speaking of which, my humble apologies for being 3 days late on my schedule, There were some parties this weekend so I didn't have much time, I did make this chapter a bit longer than usual however.**

**Again, once more, I should be rereading and editing chapter 3, I'll do that before writing chapter 12. So if that chapter is delayed a little, that's why (or I'm just lazy).**

**To Rwbyfan54:**

**The whole prologue is a preview of an important part of the story. I know I haven't introduced the actual Beast yet, that's just me writing a way too long introduction. You can expect the Beast making its first appearance in like 5 or 6 chapters, no promises though. I won't spoil much else, because what would be the fun in that? ;-) But I can tell you the plot will move faster than before from now on.**

**Thank you for your continuing support!**

**Please review and if you are feeling generous, follow and favorite!**

**DragonSlayer out!**


End file.
